Thistle and Weeds
by A Different Type Of Flower
Summary: AU. With her dying father's last request, eighteen year old Leia Organa sets out for the Outer Rim to find an exiled Jedi master and a brother she knew nothing about. But a brother isn't the only relation she'll discover. Set pre ANH to post ROTJ
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Corrupted by the simple sniff of riches blown/ __I know you have felt much more love than you've shown,/And I'm on my knees and the water creeps to my chest /But plant your hope with good seeds/Don't cover yourself with thistle and weeds/_

_- _Thistle and Weeds by Mumford and Sons

* * *

Thistle and Weeds

Prologue

Bail Organa was dying.

He could no longer deny it. He fought bitterly against his illness, but he couldn't hold on. _By the Maker_, he was tired. His body ached. He didn't want to die. He wasn't ready to die. He didn't- he _couldn't_ leave his little girl!

Granted, his Leia was eighteen and a senator to boot, but she would be all alone in the world.

_Not all alone_ said a voice in his head. Bail shifted on his bed, trying to banish the thought. Could he leave his daughter all alone? Could he die with her secret? His chest began to shudder with violent coughs and his daughter walked quickly into his room, glass of water in her hand. Bail tried grasp the glass but nearly spilt it on his entire front. Leia caught the glass, unemotional, and tilted it towards his lips. His sipped gratefully, the realization slowly sinking to the pit of his stomach.

_He was dying._

"How are you feeling, Daddy?" she asked, placing the glass on his end table.

"I-I am comfortable, Lelila" he said, using her childhood nickname. He saw her swallow, but smile at him, eyes shining. He grabbed her hand and held it to his face, eyes closed. "Oh, my girl, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daddy."

"We were so lucky to have you" said Bail. "You're mother and I always wanted a daughter. We were blessed with you. For us you were- _are_ a joy and a comfort." He paused. "Your birth mother was a good friend. You helped ease the pain of her passing. I-I just wish I knew how to ease yours."

"Dad, don't talk like th-"

"Leia," he said, softly, but with authority, silencing her. "I am dying, my dear."

Tears spilled down her cheek. "B-but I don't want you to die."

"I don't either" he said softly, squeezing her hand. "But I don't think I have much of a choice. Leia, listen to me there is something you must know. Your biological parents were extremely important people."

"W-What?" she said, wiping her tears from her face, confused. "What do they have to do with anything? Why are you telling me this? Who were they?"

"I can't tell you" he said. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "Leia, your life could be forfeit if…if certain people in the empire knew who they were. I know Lord Vader can see into people's mind an-" he broke off in coughs once again.

"That's just a rumor" she said.

"I know it to be true."

"They why hasn't he found out about the Alliance?"

"He can't break into the strong minded. Though he _can_ sense when one lies."

"And I don't have a strong mind?" she asked, confused. She felt as if she was experiencing thirty emotions a second. It was dizzying.

"Darling," he chuckled "being your father, I know better than anyone how strong your mind is. But," he said soberly "I don't want to take that chance. After…after I pass you will need to find a former Republic general by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Yes, he's in hiding. He is a Jedi. He will teach you to guard your mind."

"Where is he?"

"On the outer rim, on Tatooine. You will find him on Tatooine…as well…as well as your brother."

Leia froze. "My…my _what_?"

"Your brother" Bail repeated, stomach churning.

"I-I have a brother?"

"Yes, he's your twin."

She was silent for a long moment. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Leia, it wasn't safe-"

"But-but he is my brother! I don't even know who he is! Why were we separated?"

"Leia, if the empire learned of your existence you would have both been _murdered_. This was the safest way to keep you both alive. It wasn't fair, but we did what we had to do."

She was silent for another long moment, anger slowly coming in and out like waves of the sea. She was _angry_ that he hadn't told her and _angry_ that he was telling her when he was dying so she really couldn't be _angry_.

"Do I have any other family that I don't know about?" she asked defeated.

Bail looked at her. "No" he lied with the utmost certainly. Her biological father had been dead for a long time; at least from a certain point of view.

"What's his name?"

"Luke" he said simply, watching her face carefully.

"Luke" she repeated. Suddenly she was crying again. Bail opened his arms and she embraced him, slipping on to the bed with him.

"Daddy, oh, Dad, I love you" she cried.

"Oh, my little girl. My sweet, little Lelila. I love you more than the universe. Remember, I will always love you. No matter what you do and who you meet. I will always love you."

* * *

Three days later His Highness, Prince Bail Organa, First Chairman and Viceroy of Alderaan, died. The Royal Palace of Alderaan was flooded with dignitaries and other high officials paying there last to the former senator.

On the morning of the funeral, Leia sat in a sitting room forcing down a light breakfast. She had on a long black dress with long sleeves. Her hair was done in a simple braid, falling down her back. She didn't want to eat, but she knew she had a long day ahead of her. As she took a sip of her tea someone knocked on her door.

"Come in" she said. Carlist Rieekan, one of her father's advisors and closest friends, opened the door.

"Good morning, Princess. I'm sorry for bothering you, but I have something for you."

He pulled a small black box and white envelope out of his jacket pocket. Leia took the box and envelope, recognizing her father's tidy scrawl. She looked up at Carlist with wide eyes.

"Your father gave this too me last week. He wanted you to have this after he died. He was truly a great man, Leia. I will miss him dearly."

She swallowed hard. "Thank you, Carlist."

Carlist squeezed her hand and exited the room. She opened the envelope with shaky hands and unfolded the paper.

_My dearest Leia,_

_If you are reading this, then I have died. I'm so sorry. I love you very much and will always be with you. In the box Carlist has given you is a pendent that was once your biological mothers. I was told your biological father made it for her. Perhaps it will give you strength in the days to come. Whatever happens, remember that the past cannot define you. You are the defining variable in what happens in your future. I love you._

_Your loving father_

Leia opened the black box and took out the pendent by its worn cord. It was a wood she wasn't familiar with, a light brown. She thumbed over the intricate carvings. She didn't recognize the designs etched onto the smooth surface.

She let out a breath, sinking into her chair. What was her father playing at? She didn't want to share this hole in her heart with parents she never met. She just wanted to miss _him_.

And a brother. Somewhere on the Outer Rim, Leia had a brother. It was almost too much to handle.

There was another knock on the door.

"Come in" she said, wiping her face hurriedly.

A shaken up steward entered the sitting room. "Your Highness, Lord Vader wishes to speak with you. Now."

Leia's eyes narrowed momentarily. Of course Lord Vader wanted to speak with her now. Why should Lord Vader do anything he didn't want to? Never minding the people he effected. She stood up, face blank, grasping the pendent in her hand tightly.

"Yes, of course. Show him in."

The steward exited, bowing. Moments later, Lord Vader marched in.

"Princess," boomed the deep baritone of Lord Vader, "I've been called on urgent military matters for the Emperor. I will have to leave immediately."

"Of course Lord Vader" she answered stoically as she clasped her hands behind her back, still holding the pendant.

"I express my condolences for your father on behalf of the Empire" said the black mask. Vader was a huge hulking figure. It was said he had the strange power the Jedi's of the Old Republic had. Her father had always wanted her to avoid Vader at all costs.

Her grip tightened on the wooden pendent. "Thank you Lord Vader."

The Dark Lord turned out of the room and walked out without another word. Leia brought her hand from behind her back and looked at the pendent once more.

"My father would be honored" she said sardonically to herself.

* * *

A/N: So, a little sad, but I promise it isn't like this for the whole story. This isn't the last we'll see of Vader. The next chapter is finished so tell me what you think! Reviews are completely lovely and even more welcomed.


	2. Chapter One

Thistle and Weeds

Chapter One

Leia slumped over her papers, completely disheartened. She was sitting at a small desk in the Mos Eisley archives house. She had poured over the records of from the last eighteen years, and Obi-Wan Kenobi had been frustratingly absent from every single one of them.

Not that she was entirely surprised. If Tatooine was renowned for anything, it was its lack of law and order.

She leaned back in her chair, running a hand over her face, and stretched out her legs. Dressed in a pair of khaki pants, white button up top, light blue cloak resting on her shoulders, wooden pendent hanging from her neck, she looked more like young eighteen year old girl than a princess and senator.

_Well, at least this wasn't a total loss_ she thought to herself, thumbing over her notes. She looked up any boys named Luke that have arrived on planet around the time of her…_their_ birth.

There were none.

But then she looked through all schooling records corresponding with their ages, and she found two. Two Luke's:

Luke Dryyard and Luke Skywalker.

Luke Dryyard lived in Mos Eisley, while Luke Skywalker lived about 80 kilometers from Mos Eisley, near a small city called Anchorhead.

She picked up her satchel from the floor and placed it on her lap. She opened it and carefully rummaged within its content, finally picking up a rectangular device. It was small portable lab. It not only tested glucose, cholesterol, and toxin levels, but also DNA.

She held the device to her finger, and winced as it pinched her, drawing a minimal amount of blood. She glanced at the screen and watched as her information flashed onto it. She saved it to the system and put it back in her satchel.

Leia almost wanted to give up all hope. What were the chances that she'd every find this hidden General or this long lost brother? Especially on this dump of a planet. She should give up now. She would, if she was only looking for General Kenobi, but she wasn't. She knew if she went home now, she'd wonder about Luke for the rest of her life. Did he look like her? What was he like? Was he happy? Did he feel like there was something missing, too?

_Don't give up_ said a soft voice in her head._ Don't give up._

She stood up, feeling strangely empowered. She slipped the satchel on under her cloak, pouch resting on the hip opposite her blaster holster. She flipped her hood over her plainly braided head and walked out of the building.

* * *

Leia walked into eleven cantinas before she was able to get any information on Luke Dryyard. When the bartender pointed out a man at a round table of six hear heart skipped a beat. Luke Dryyard had broad shoulders and dark brown hair cropped short to his head. She felt slightly sick with nerves.

Could this man be her brother?

He laughed at a joke made by one of the others and took a large gulp of his drink. Leia took hold of herself and opened her satchel. She removed the miniature lab and lowered her hood. She walked up to the table and cleared her throat. The men looked up at her.

"Excuse me, are you Luke Dryyard?" she asked, shifting from one leg to the other.

Luke raised a thick eyebrow to his friends before standing to meet her. He was taller than her by a foot at least.

"Sure am" he answered, shifting his belt buckle with his hands and looking at his friends again. "And who just might you be?"

"Um, well," she said, knowing there was no easy way of doing this. She stuck him with the miniature lab. If he was her brother than she'd explain; if he wasn't…

"Shavit!" he exclaimed, putting the stuck part of his hand in his mouth. Leia stared at the machine.

Not a match.

Her shoulders sagged. This man was not her brother.

"Sorry," she said, beginning to turn. "I thought you were someo-"

She felt at strong hand on her wrist and was pulled against Luke Dryyard.

"You don't go 'round sticking people like that. Who the frack do ya think you are?"

"Let go!" she said, trying to pull away from him. Her other hand reached for her blaster but he grabbed her other wrist in his other hand before she could grasp it. His friends laughed.

"Oh what are you gunna do about it, huh?"

"Let me go, or else!"

He laughed along with his friends. "Oh yeah, I'm real scared now, miss."

"Let her go, Dryyard."

Leia looked over her shoulder to see a man standing there. He was tall, with light brown hair. He had navy pants with a faded gold line going down each leg, navy vest, with a white shirt underneath it.

"Piss off, Solo. This ain't got nothin' to do with you."

"Sure, sure. But the lady don't look too happy."

"She-" but that was all Dryyard was able to say. In the interim of talking to this man, his grip had loosened on Leia's wrist. She slammed her fist into his jaw with all her might.

"Fracking bitch!" he exclaimed, letting go of her completely and grabbing his face. His friends made motions of standing up, but she pulled her blaster out of her holster before any of them were able to blink.

"Don't follow me" she said coolly, glancing at 'Solo' and noting that his blaster was out as well. She quickly backed out of the cantina, Solo mirroring her movements. She briskly walked into the bright moonlight and rounded the corner of the cantina. She stopped shortly, causing Solo to bump into her.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"No, it's fine" she said, pulling her cloak around her and turning to face him. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it" he said, looking at her face critically. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He held out his hand. "Han Solo."

She took it and shook it. "Leia."

He smirked slightly at her, not letting go of her hand. "You got a last name with that?"

Her mind raced. "Oh, Leia…Skywalker" she said, using the first name that came to mind.

He nodded and let go of her hand. "Nice to me ya, Leia Skywalker."

"Likewise, Han Solo."

They looked at each other for a moment. _He is rather handsome_ she thought to herself. He had hazels eyes and…

She looked away. "I've got to get back to my ship."

He nodded, still looking at her. "Where is it?"

"It's…" she started and stopped. "It's on the other side of the city" she groaned.

"I'll walk you."

She put her hand to her blaster, eyeing him suspiciously. She didn't know Han Solo, and while he did just help her out, she would be damned to throw all her scruples away over a handsome man.

"Hey, listen" he said, hands out in mock surrender. "This place ain't safe for a woman to be walkin' around at night by herself. Especially looking like you do."

"Oh? And what do I look like then?"

His raised his eyebrows slightly. "Like an easy target, that's what."

She studied his face. He _did_ have a point... "Alright. Thanks."

They walked down the street, Leia crossing her arms under her cloak, Han sticking his hands in his pockets.

"So, why were ya messin' with Dryyard?"

"I wasn't messing with him. I…I thought he was someone else."

"Who?"

Leia sighed. "My brother."

Han's eyebrows shot up. "Your brother looks like _him_?"

"I don't know. I've never met my brother before."

"Really?"

"Nope. Never met him, never seen him. I don't even know his last name."

"Why? I mean, how?"

"I was adopted. I guess we got separated at birth. My father only just told me I had a brother."

"Well, that must have been a shocker."

"You can say that again. I couldn't even be angry at hiding him from me because he was on his deathbed." She didn't know why she was telling him all this. She hadn't said any of this out loud to anyone. She had taken a leave of absence from her office since the Senate was out of session. She hadn't told anyone where she was going.

"Oh," he said, looking down. "Sorry."

"Thanks."

"Well, obviously Dryyard wasn't your brother."

She laughed. "No, thank the maker. All I know that he'd be my age and lives on Tatooine."

"Not much to go on."

"No, it isn't. I just hope he hasn't…I don't know _moved_ or something. I have another candidate…I guess I'll look for him tomorrow, but..."

"I'm sure you'll find him."

"Thanks" she said, smiling. "I seem to be thanking you a lot tonight."

"What can I say? I'm just _that_ accommodating" he grinned. She laughed at him, looking at her boots. Suddenly, a group of rowdy men walked towards them, leering at her. Han moved closer, one hand moving to his blaster holster, the other moving towards her lower back, not quite touching her, but communicating a similar message. She grasped her blaster underneath her cloak, ready for anything.

When the men's voices faded he let his hands fall to his sides, but didn't move away from her. She let her hands fall to her own side underneath her cloak. She could almost feel his hand on the other side of the blue fabric, like he could grab it if he wanted to. She wanted to pretend that he was courting her, something she never really properly had. But no, that was foolish. Extremely foolish and stupid and silly to even think about. _But still…_ She glanced up at him to catch him doing the same to her. They both looked away.

"So…what are _you_ doing here?" she asked curiously. "Do you live here?"

"No, I'm just on a job."

"What do you do?"

"Oh, ya know. A bit of this, a bit of that. Smuggling mostly."

"Where're you from?"

"Born on Corellia. Best place in the universe."

She smiled at the child like pride he had in his homeworld. "And now?"

"Now," he said, opening his arms up, eyes glinting, "I live wherever my ship takes me."

"That sounds wonderful" she said wistfully. To flit from planet to planet. Doing whatever she wished. Not to have an entire people to represent, or a rebellion to take charge of. To be free. _Not that I don't love my job_ she reminded herself. _It would just be nice to be plain old Leia more often._

"Can't you do that?"

"No."

"Well, why not?"

"I have a lot of _responsibilities_" she said, disdainfully. "I'll have to return soon enough…hopefully _after_ I find my brother."

"What do you do?"

"Oh, you know," she said evasively, smiling at him "A bit of this, a bit of that."

"And when ya find him? What will you do then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when ya find him, what are ya hoping to happen?"

"I… don't know. I haven't let myself think about it… I bet he has family. So, it really depends on him…I mean, I would like to, you know, get to know him but I'm not sure what he'll want. It's different with me because I…" she trailed off, thinking of her father. "I don't have anyone else. It'd be nice if he'd want a relationship with me..." she stopped herself, embarrassed.

"If you did, ya know, have a family, would you still want a relationship with him?"

"Of course."

"Then I wouldn't be worried. I mean, he _is_ your brother. That ought to count for something."

"I suppose so." She looked up, realizing they were approaching the spaceport. They both slowed and eventually stopped. She bit her bottom lip and played with the hem of her cloak. _No_ she thought _I don't want to go yet._ She was being silly again. This man seemed to make her think of the silliest things. She shook her head slightly, smiling at the absurdity of her own thoughts.

"Well," she said, looking up at him again "we're here."

He nodded. She held out her hand and he shook it again, slowly.

"Thanks for your help."

"Like I said, don't mention it."

Quickly, before her senses were able to kick in, she went on her tip toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Take care of yourself" she said softly, lifting the hood of her cloak to her head.

"Yeah, you too" he murmured. She turned and began to walk away. "Leia?" he called. She turned to face him. "Good luck with your brother. I hope you find him."

She smiled at him brightly. "Thank you. I hope so too." And with a small wave, she entered the spaceport, grinning to herself.

Kissing him on the cheek was hardly audacious, but it was bold for Princess Leia Organa. However, it seemed to fit Leia Skywalker just fine.

* * *

A/N:

Hi! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. It's truly the best encouragement. All comments are welcomed!

So, honestly, I didn't plan on writing this chapter like this. Han wasn't supposed to come into the story this early on, but it was begging to be written, so I thought I'd have a little snippet and then one thing led to another and it became its own chapter. I love Han and Leia together, and their relationship is a part of this story, but I plan on centering the story on Leia, Luke, and Vader.

So back on track with chapter two! I hope you enjoyed Chapter One of _Thistle_ and Weeds. Please review!


	3. Chapter Two

There was no spaceport in Anchorhead. On her flight over the barren dessert, Leia noticed small farms popping up and increasing in number as she approached the city. She landed her ship outside the city, nerves jumbling up in her stomach.

The Luke Dryyard situation had failed abysmally. Not only was he not her brother, but she was nearly attacked in the process. If Han hadn't shown up…

_Nope, _she thought sternly _I won't think about what could have happened _or_ of Han._

She hoped against hope that Luke Skywalker wasn't going to turn out to be another dead end. She didn't know what she'd do if he was. Go back to Mos Eisley and continue looking? Go to Bestine and look there? She doubted either options would turn out much.

Anchorhead was much smaller than Mos Eisley. It was also cleaner. Despite this rather significant advantage, there were no archives building.

_Maybe I can get access to the school archives… I might be able to find an address there_ she thought, distracted, only coming out of her reverie when she collided with another body.

"Ouf."

"Ow." The person she bumped into dropped all his tools.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry!" she said, embarrassed at the fact that she was so lost in thought. She crouched down to pick up the tools. Easy target, indeed.

"No" said the boy. He crouched down to and she glanced at him. He had to be around her age, with shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "It's fine."

They both stood up. "Here," she said as she handed him the tools she collected. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Really," said the boy, chuckling slightly. "It's fine. You're an off-worlder?"

She raised an eyebrow. "How can you tell?"

"You accent, for one" he said, then raised his hand, showing her the back of it "and your skin for another."

She glanced at her own hand. She wasn't overly fair, but fair enough to make her stand out against the tan of his skin. She always felt self conscience on Alderaan when compared to her parents deep olive toned skin.

"So, what brings you to Tatooine?" he asked amicably.

"Well, I'm actually looking for my-"

"Hey, Wormie!" interrupted a voice. The boy winced and turned to see a group of people pointing and laughing. A beautiful girl was hanging off the boy who called out to him. 'Wormie' gave a half hearted wave. "You done chatting up that girl? Are ya coming?" called one of the boys from the group.

The boy turned pink. "I'll catch up with you."

The group wolf whistled but kept walking. The boy flattened his hair on his head, uncomfortable. "Sorry about that. I wasn't trying to- I mean-"

"I know, uh, _Wormie_?" she asked, wondering if that could really be his real name.

"My name's not Wormie" he said, embarrassed. "It's Luke."

She looked at him, taken aback, stomach dropping. She took a small involuntary step backwards_. Surely not…_ "L-Luke? Luke what?"

He looked at her, confused by her reaction. "Luke Skywalker."

Her jaw dropped. After weeks of preparing and planning and searching, she simply _walked into him?_ No, too easy. It was too easy. She stuck out her hand.

"My name's Leia, and I'm adopted" she declared, saying the first thing that popped into her mind. _He must think I mad_ she thought. His face echoed her thoughts. He tentatively shook it back. "You're adopted too, aren't you?" she blurted, unable to control herself.

His brows furrowed, utterly bewildered. "Ye- how did you know that?"

"It's…well it's a long story."

"I'm listening."

"Well…I…Youmightbemybrother."

"What?"

"You…you might be my brother."

His mouth fell open. She winced. "W-_what_? A-are you _kidding_ me? Did Fixer put you up to this?"

"No! I promise-I…Listen, it's a long story. Can we go somewhere, please?"

* * *

Luke and Leia sat across from each other in a small cantina, looking at each other but saying nothing. Being the middle of the afternoon, the cantina was relatively empty. Luke cleared his throat.

"So," he started, looking just as awkward as Leia felt and extremely perplexed "why do you think that we might…that I might be your-"

"My adoptive mother passed away when I was very young" she said, starting at the beginning "and recently my adoptive father passed away too."

"I'm sorry" he interjected.

She gave him a strained smile "Thanks. He never spoke of my parents, telling me it was dangerous. And while I fought him on it, ultimately I trusted him and his judgment so I always let it go. Anyway, before my father died he told me that my biological parents were extremely important people. He gave me this" she said lifting a worn piece of leather from her neck, a small pendent hanging from it. She handed it to Luke. He thumbed over the carvings. "He said my birth father made it for my birth mother" she said softly.

"It's japor" he said. Leia tilted her head, confused. "The wood. It's japor, from Tatooine. I think the symbols mean good luck."

Her eyes widened. "I-I didn't know what it was" she said, slightly astonished. Could her parents be from Tatooine? "My father said if the empire found who my parents were, my I would be in danger. If I ever wanted to know I needed to learn to guard my mind against any threat."

"But how would the empire find out what is in your mind?" he asked, giving her back the necklace.

"Darth Vader" she said darkly "is said to have the powers the Jedi of the Old Republic had. He rumored to be able to break into the unprotected mind and steal information."

Luke nodded, remembering the black hulking figure from the holo reports, but still confused.

"He told me to find an old Jedi army general by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He would be able to help me protect my mind. Well my mind and my twin brother's." She looked into her lap. "We were separated because it was too unsafe to keep us together. All I know that his name is Luke and lives on Tatooine." She looked up at him.

Luke stared at Leia. Could this girl, this girl who he literally _bumped _into, be his sister? They didn't even look alike. _But no, that's not right._ They were both lean. She had long fingers like he did, and something…there was _something_ about her face. Or was there? Was he just seeing what he wanted to see? A connection to the parents he always dreamed about.

"How…how can we find out for sure?" he asked tentatively.

Leia took in a deep breath and began rummaging in her satchel. She took a rectangular device. "This mechanism takes a small sample of blood. It can measure all sorts of biological levels, as well as DNA combinations. Mine is already in its database." She bit her lip, looking at him. "Luke can I have your hand, please?"

He leaned forward in his seat, and stretched out his arm. Leia put the device to his hand and he felt a small pinch on his finger. She pulled it back and stared at the small screen. Her eyes widen. She passed him the machine.

**MATCH**

"We're a complete match" she said, out of breath, as if she just ran the eighty kilometers between Mos Eisley and Anchorhead. Luke stared at the machine open mouthed and then back at her.

Leia sunk into the back of her chair. "I can't believe this."

"You! _I_ can't believe this! At least you've had time to process this. I mean, I didn't even think this was possible!"

She pressed her lips together, staring at him warily. _Moment of truth._ He opened his mouth four or five times before he was able to form any other words.

"I…this is incredible. I mean…" He rubbed his hand over his face as Leia held her breath. He shook his head, a small smile playing at his lips. "This is amazing."

She let out her breath. "You think so?" she said softly.

He nodded. "I always wanted a sibling. And…I never dreamed… well, no, I _did_ dream about it but I never would have thought that I would…you know, actually get one. I mean, wow." He suddenly stood up, fishing in his pockets for a credit. "Come on. I live with my aunt and uncle. I want you to meet them…I wonder if they knew about you."

"Aunt and uncle?" Leia asked, standing up too. "How are they related to-?"

Luke looked at her, making the connection as well. "Uncle Owen was m-_our_ father's stepbrother."

Leia nodded, suddenly feeling very shy. She looked to her satchel, carefully putting the rectangular machine back into it.

"Leia?" asked Luke, and she looked at him. He looked hesitant but determined.

And suddenly, he was hugging. She was stiff with surprise. He was taller than her, but only by a few inches, and he was _hugging_ her. _Her_ _brother_ was hugging her. She relaxed and wrapped her arms around him, all too aware of the tears that were coming to her eyes.

"I found you. I can't believe I _actually found you_."

* * *

Luke told Leia all about his aunt and uncle on the ride over to the homestead. She listened, growing nervous as the ride progressed.

"What's your last name?" asked Luke, sensing his _sister's (!)_ nerves. "I'm guessing you weren't able to keep Skywalker."

Her brows furrowed. "What do you mean? Didn't you take y-our aunt and uncle's last name?"

He shook his head. "No, Skywalker was our father's name. My uncle and aunt are Owen and Beru _Lars_."

Her heart leapt. "Really?" she said, toying with her mother's necklace. Luke nodded. "My last name is Organa."

Luke nodded again, wrinkles in his brow appearing. "Leia Organa…sounds vaguely familiar…"

"Well" she said slowly, studying her knees. "It might if you watch the holo news."

Her brother studied her profile. "Why?"

"Well, my father's death was well publicized…"

"Wait...Senator Bail Organa was _your_ father?"

She nodded.

"Wasn't he a prince?"

She nodded again.

"And that would make you a-"

"Princess" she finished, daring to look up at him. Luke's face was torn between awe and shock.

"Well," he said after a few moments, in a teasing voice "Princess Leia Organa. Wow. Hey, does that make me a duke or something? Having a princess as a sister?"

She burst out laughing. "Oh yes!" she said, still giggling "Sure! Duke Luke!" The rhyme sent her into fresh peals and he joined her. "While…while I'm getting everything out there, I should let you know I'm also Senator for Alderaan."

"Yeah, I know."

"You seem dazzling well informed" she commented, surprised at his knowledge.

He shrugged. "Well when your main goal in life is to get off the stupid rock, you tend to watch the holo a lot. I swear, if there is a bright center of the universe, Tatooine is the farthest thing from it. My uncle doesn't talk about my father. At all" he warned, glancing at her. "The only thing I know is that he was a pilot. Well, a space navigator. Stars, what I wouldn't give to be a pilot and travel the galaxy. I want to see it all. You're so lucky" he added wistfully.

Leia looked at her lap, slightly guilty. "What about this Obi-Wan Kenobi?" she asked, changing the subject. "Ever heard of him?"

Luke thought on it for a moment. "No," he said slowly. "But there _is_ a Ben Kenobi. He lives on the outskirts of the Jundland waste. A hermit."

"Maybe it's an alias?" Leia suggested.

"I don't know. We can go visit him tomorrow if you'd like. Just don't mention it to my uncle. He doesn't like him at all."

"Alright" she said as the speeder slowed and stopped. She stepped out of the speeder and eyed the little white homestead with trepidation.

"Come on" said Luke, walking towards his home.

"W-what if they don't want to meet me?" asked Leia suddenly, all her fears and insecurities bubbling to the surface. Luke stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Why wouldn't they want to meet you?" he asked, puzzled.

"There could be hundreds of reasons why! I- I just- I mean they don't even know me! _You_ don't even know me! Why-" she broke off, breathing heavily. Luke took a few steps closer to her and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him.

"You're right. I don't know you. But I should've. You're my sister a-and just as much as a niece to my aunt and uncle as I am a nephew. It's going to be fine."

She nodded. "Sorry" she said quietly.

He smiled. "Don't worry about it." He gave her hand a quick squeeze and then released it, leading her into the Lars homestead.

Walking down the steps of his childhood home, Luke called out "Aunt Beru! Uncle Owen! Anybody around?"

"In the kitchen, Luke!" called a women's voice.

Luke smiled over his shoulder to Leia as they entered the kitchen. A women with a kind face, short brown hair, and slightly plump sat at the kitchen table. Her husband, skin brown and tan from being in the sun all day, was leaning against the counter. Both looked slightly startled at the sight of their nephew and guest.

"Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru, this is Leia and, well, it's a long story…"

* * *

Luke, with only a few soft interjections from Leia, explained to his family the discovery of his new relation. To say that they were shocked would be to say that Tatooine was hot.

Beru passed the rectangular device to Owen, in awe. "This is unbelievable" she murmured, looking from Luke to Leia's face.

"So, I'm guessing you two had no idea I had a sister" said Luke, not entirely keeping the accusation out of his voice.

Owen studied the machine. "No, we had no idea." He looked between the twins, still trying to comprehend. They we're all at loss of what to do next. Owen shook his head, not one for all that touchy feely crap.

"You'll stay with us," he said gruffly, "long as you want. Luke, that filter's acting up again. Come on, we gotta fix it before dinner." He lumbered off. Luke shot her a smile and followed his uncle. A gesture Leia was slowly recognizing as a sign of reassurance from her brother.

Beru smiled. "My husband's not one for feelings. We-we are both so happy you're here. Happy you found Luke." She stood up and went the counter and restarted the dinner she was putting together before Owen came home, followed shortly by Luke and Leia.

Leia stood up as well and timidly walked over to the counter. "Can I help?" she asked. Beru smiled. The only time Beru or Owen ever met Anakin, he was with a woman. They claimed they weren't together, but she had to be the twin's mother. _Stars_, this young woman looked like her.

"Of course, dear. Here, chop these for me, will you? I hope you like stew."

"Stew sounds great" said Leia, smiling, beginning to chop. Beru glanced sideways at the girl. Dressed in white trousers, blue tunic, hair braided and twisted around her head, she was very pretty. Beru smiled again noting that large brown eyes focusing on her task at hand were set with the same determination that Luke showed while he worked. Her eyes fell to the necklace hanging around her neck.

"What a pretty necklace" commented Beru. "It looks like jappor, no? Did you by it in at vendor in town?"

Leia paused, stealing herself. "No" she said slowly. "My father left it for me after he died. He wrote in a letter that my birth father made it for my birth mother."

Beru tensed, but said nothing.

"Were…were they from here? Tatooine?" she pressed, hoping not to push her luck.

"Your…your father was" said Beru quietly. "Your mother wasn't. I don't know for sure who your mother was …but if my suspicions are correct- which at this point I don't doubt they are, you look so much like her- your mother was from Naboo."

Leia's mind was racing. _Naboo? I look like her?_ "What was her name?"

"Padmé."

"And…and my father's?"

Beru was silent a minute more. "Anakin. But please don't ask me anymore. It's dangerous and I don't know much else."

Leia nodded; stunned at the amount she got in the first place. "Thank you, Mrs. Lars."

"Oh, dear, call me Aunt Beru."

* * *

After dinner Luke and Leia went and sat outside, backs against the white wall of the homestead, and talked. They were both eager to learn as much as they could about each other. It was decided that Leia would stay with the Lars while she was on Tatooine. Tomorrow Luke would drive Leia to her ship and she'd fly it to the Lars homestead. As the twins suns set their conversation came to a comfortable lull. Leia fingered her pendent.

"Your aunt-" she started then stopped, shutting her eyes for a moment. "Aunt Beru asked me about my necklace. I told her what my father told me and asked her if our parents were from here."

Luke's eyes widened. "What did she say?"

"She said our father, Anakin, was from Tatooine. She wasn't sure who our mother would've been, but she had an inclination because she said I looked like her…she was from Naboo. Her name was Padmé."

Luke was stunned. "I think that's the most I ever heard about them" he murmured. "They don't talk about them. They say it's-"

"Dangerous? Yes, she said that afterwards."

They were silent a moment more. One dreaming longingly, the other slightly guilty ridden, both thinking on the parents they never met.

"I must look like him, then" said Luke quietly. Leia turned to look at him. "If you look like our mother, than I must look like him. Anakin." He paused again, name bouncing around in his mind. "Anakin Skywalker. You know, I always knew his name, but never hers. Padmé. I had parents named Anakin and Padmé. " He looked at her. "And I have a sister named Leia."

She smiled at him. "Leia and Luke."

"No, Luke and Leia" he answered. She bumped his shoulder playfully. "Do you think they named us?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I think so" she answered back in the same tone.

"I wonder what happened to them" he said. "I've always wondered. Have you?"

"I…of course I did. But, I always felt guilty." He looked at her puzzled. "I had a wonderful father. I didn't want to hurt him by wondering about parents who I never knew. And whenever I did ask him he was always so on edge." She rested her forehead on her knees. "I feel bad now, finding out about them. I mean, they've been dead for eighteen years. He…he just died and he raised me and I miss him terribly and…I just don't want to replace him by finding out who they were, you know?"

Luke contemplated what she had just said. "Well, Leia, I don't think you get a set amount of space in your heart. You can still miss and grieve and love your father, while doing the same for our parents. He did tell you to do this…"

"I know" she sighed, turning her head to look at him. "It's just a lot of processing... and a lot of new questions."

"You're telling me?" he grinned. She smiled at him. "Look, we'll go looking for Old Ben tomorrow. Maybe we'll find some answers."

"Yes. Tomorrow."

* * *

A/N:

Thanks so much for reading! Please Review! All comments are welcome!


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat mediating in his small homestead. He knew the minute she landed on the planet. He hoped it was just a coincidence she landed on the same land as her fathers, but the Force told him otherwise. He felt the twin's presence blaring closer and closer to him. He sighed, finding no solace in his shoddy attempts of meditation.

He looked out the window of his home. _Force, give me guidance._

* * *

"You know, I've been wondering," said Leia, looking at her brother from the passenger seat of her brother's speeder. "How did they meet?"

"Hmm?" said Luke, slightly distractedly.

"Our parents" she said. "If Anakin Skywalker was a space navigator from Tatooine, how did he meet Padmé? She was from Naboo. That's nowhere near here."

"Well, he was a space navigator. He must've traveled all over" said Luke. "Maybe he met her on Naboo. Or maybe they met somewhere else. We don't know anything about her."

"True" she said, not feeling all together too confident with that explanation, not that she had a better one. She changed the subject. "Are we almost there?"

"I think so."

"You think so?"

"Well, it's not like he's got an address. I guess he's a hermit for a reason. I know he's somewhere in this general vicinity. Just look for a homestead or something."

"Could that be it?" she asked after a few moments. "Up on that ridge? To the right?"

Luke looked in the direction she was pointing in. Up and over a ridge a small brown roof peaked out from the sand. He smiled slightly. "Yeah, it might be"

* * *

Luke and Leia climbed up the ridge, Luke glancing between Leia and the small home. His hand shot out, grabbing on to Leia's elbow just as she was about to stumble. She shot him a grateful smile and he smiled back. It was odd, this budding relationship. He felt a strange sense of protectiveness, more than he should for someone he just met. It was like they were stuck in the middle of slightly awkwardly getting to know someone and something that felt worn and comfortable.

When they reached the door Luke let go of her elbow and knocked. A few moments later a man nearing sixty opened the door. He had a cracked and weathered face set with blue eyes and a scraggly white beard and hair. He smiled.

"Luke Skywalker. I must say you are the last person I'd expect to pay me a visit."

"Hello, Ben" said Luke with his usually amicable smile.

Obi-Wan stepped backwards, gesturing for the duo to come inside. The twins shared a glance before entering. He looked at Leia, remembering the last time he had seen her. She looked very much like Padmé and seemed to have similar aspirations (at least according to the holo net).

_Obi-Wan...there...is good in him. I know there is…still…_

He shook his head slightly, pushing thoughts of the past to the back of his mind. "So what brings you and your friend to the Jundland waste?"

Luke and Leia shared another glance and she raised her eyebrows slightly and flicked her wrist as if to say 'go ahead'. And in that instance Obi-Wan knew that they knew that they we're siblings. He felt it. The question was how much else did they know?

"Right," said Luke. "Ben, this is Leia. She's came here looking for someone and I thought you might be able to help. His name's Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan raised his brows, scratching his beard thoughtfully. "Obi-Wan Kenobi...Obi-Wan. Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time...a long time."

Leia perked up. "So you know him? Is he a relative of yours?"

Obi-Wan smirked slightly. "No, not a relative. He's me! I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan since…oh, since I last held the two of you, I think."

The twins looked at each other, dumbfounded. "You-you know about us?" asked Luke.

Obi-Wan nodded.

"You're a Jedi?" asked Leia.

Obi-Wan nodded once again. "You seem extremely informed, young one."

She raised one brow slightly. "So do you."

Obi-Wan chuckled. How very much like her mother… "Indeed." Obi-Wan crossed to a small table and sat its bench. He gestured for the twins to take the bench opposite him. "How did you find out about me, Leia? I dare say it's not a name bandied about in the Empire."

The twins sat, Luke looking between his sister and the old man.

"My father recently passed away," she said. "Before he died, he told me to seek you out. He wanted me to strengthen my mind against the likes of Darth Vader. He also told me my biological parents were extremely important people. And that I had a brother living on the outer rim. So, here I am."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Interesting" he murmured. His mind was working a mile a minute. "I'm sorry to hear about your father, Leia. Bail was a good man."

"You knew him?"

"He and I were friendly acquaintances. I knew your biological parents much more intimately."

The twins were taken aback. "W-what?" asked Luke. "You knew our parents?"

"Yes," smiled Obi-Wan. "Very well. I trained your father."

"Trained him?" asked Leia.

"Yes. Anakin Skywalker was one of the finest Jedi Knights there was" he answered.

"Jedi Knight?" said Leia, utterly dumbfounded.

"Yes. We fought in the Clone Wars together."

"No," said Luke, shock radiating off him. "Our father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter. He wasn't a…a Jedi."

"That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved."

The twins sat in silence, absorbing the information. Leia pressed her fingers to her forehead. She turned to her brother. "This is unbelievable."

"Why…why didn't anyone ever tell me?" he asked Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan studied the table for a moment before looking back at Luke. "It's not safe to be associated with the Jedi. It hasn't been for a long time" he said solemnly.

"What about our mother?" asked Leia, placing her hands in her lap. "Was she a Jedi too?"

"No," said Obi-Wan, smiling slightly "you mother wasn't a Jedi. She was a politician, much like yourself."

"Really? What was her name?"

"Padmé Amidala."

Leia's jaw dropped.

"Who was Padmé Amidala?" asked Luke, confused by Leia's reaction.

"She was queen of Naboo. She led Naboo through the Trade Federation Conflict. She untied the humans of Naboo and the Gungans. She became a senator and..." She looked at Obi-Wan. "She's…she's our mother?"

Obi-Wan nodded once again.

"Gods" said Leia, lump forming in her throat. "I went to Naboo with my father on a diplomatic mission. They have a huge portrait of her in the Palace at Theed. We went to her grave to pay our respects. He said they were friends. I can't believe…"

Luke tossed an arm around his sister's shoulders in causal way, knowing that she was struggling the same way he was. "How did they die?"

_It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground._

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. When your mother heard of this she rushed off to find your father, but she was too late." _You underestimate my power!_ "Vader had already betrayed and destroyed your father. You're mother thought she could help him, but he had lost all reason. They began to argue, and when Vader saw me he lost his mind. Vader tried to choke her to death, but failed. She went into a premature labor. Vader and I dueled and I…" _Don't try it. _"I couldn't kill him. I rushed your mother to the nearest medical haven. You two were born, premature, but otherwise healthy. She passed away shortly after naming you. Now the Jedi are all but extinct."

"Darth…Darth Vader did this?" asked Leia, anger bubbling up inside her.

"Yes, but he wasn't always like the way he was now. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force."

"The Force?" asked Luke

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together. There is the light side and there is the dark side. The dark side of the Force is what the Emperor and Vader use. They are Sith, the opposite of the Jedi. They use raw emotions like pain, anger, and hatred to fuel their power. You both must be very wary of these emotions, lest you tip towards the dark side."

"I don't understand. Why must _we_ be careful?" asked Leia.

"You both have enormous potential in the Force" explained Obi-Wan.

She shook her head. "No. No, that's not possible."

"Your father…your father was an extremely powerful Jedi. He…"

_You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them! It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness._

"Just because he was very powerful, doesn't mean-"

"Haven't you ever known something without being told? Haven't your reflexes acted before the stimulus had occurred? Haven't you just _known_ someone was untrustworthy or lying?"

The twins sat in silence, his words slowly making an impact on them. They opened their mouths to say something, looked each other, and closed them again. Leia, eyes wide, raised her brows and Luke nodded. She let out a breathy laugh.

"This is unbelievable" she said once again.

Obi-Wan stood up. "You have a lot to take in, young ones. Come back tomorrow and I'll show you how to protect your minds against intruders. But I'm warning you now, it'll take more than one lesson."

The twins stood up. Luke held out his hand. "Thank you, Ben."

Obi-Wan shook his hand. "Be careful. The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly."

Leia shook his hand as well, shooting his a small smile. She was still unsure of what to make of this quirky old man. At the same time, she felt that he was trustworthy. Leaving the small home, she wondered if it was her latent Force powers leading her to trust Obi-Wan. She snorted.

Luke looked over at her. "What?"

She shook her head. "This is crazy, right? It's-"

"Unbelievable?" he said, smirking slightly. She bumped his shoulder.

"Well, it is! I would have never thought that this is what I would have found out when looking for you and him."

"I know, sis. I know" he said as they got into his speeder. "Let's get your ship and bring it back home, yeah? Uncle Owen is probably pitching a fit at this point, anyway."

She smiled, despite her whirling thoughts. She never thought the word 'sis' would bring her such joy. "Alright."

Obi-Wan watched at the twins drive away and thought of their potential power.

Leia was naturally more level headed than Luke. He could tell she rarely gave into long winded day dreams, choosing to do her duty rather than give into more fanciful whims. This automatically made her mind strong and guarded. However, this closed off manner shut out the small and subtle callings the Force made. She rarely reached out into it, labeling her small uses of it as intuition; claiming that her eyes were exceptional at reading faces rather than emotions. Consequently, her handling of the Force was severely lacking. It would take a great deal of unlearning for her to be able to use it properly.

Luke, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Luke had always been a dreamer. He had such a strong longing for the father he never knew. Maybe it was because grew up on the same land as Anakin. Maybe it was because he was so discontented with farming life. Whatever the reason, Luke's yearning for something else invited the Force, making him naturally in tune with it. His instincts were limber. Whether it was from afar or a small run in, he had witnessed Luke's subtle use of the Force on more than one occasion while observing the boy. Luke probably used it more than he realized, labeling it as adrenaline or naturally adept reflexes. However his naivety made the walls of his mind weaker than a force user should be.

Nonetheless, the twin's strengths and weaknesses would work to their advantages for now. While Leia would have to back to the Senate, Luke would stay on Tatooine. After he strengthened Leia's mind, Obi-Wan would continue to train the boy. He hoped that in the future Leia would be trained as well, if not by him than by Luke. This time he'd do it right. This time he wouldn't fail, as he failed so badly with Anakin.

_I hate you!_

_You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you._

* * *

Obi-Wan smiled proudly at the twins. "Very good" he said.

The three sat cross legged on the floor of his home. Obi-Wan had spent the last half hour trying to penetrate each of their minds in turn. Leia had become all but impermeable. Luke had vastly improved as well.

"Let's take a break, shall we? My bones are too old to be sitting on the floor for so long" said Obi-Wan good naturedly, standing up. Luke nodded, put his hands behind his head and stretched out on the floor, relaxing. Leia looked up at the Jedi master who had resituated himself on the bench.

"Ben, how did our parents meet each other?"

Obi-Wan looked at her. Sitting as she was, asking such an innocent question, she looked much younger than she was. Much, _much_, younger than she behaved. Obi-Wan had seen inside her mind, he knew the heavy responsibilities this young woman had taken upon herself. Luke turned his head, eager to hear Obi-Wan's response.

"Well, it all started with the Naboo blockade…"

**

* * *

**

Six Months Later

_Gods, _Leia thought to herself as she left the senate chambers_ could this get any more frustrating? _

She wanted to take her head into her hands and scream. The senate was a complete joke; an utter failure and mockery of the democratic republic that thrived before her birth. She rounded the hallway, hardly knowing where she was going, but not caring. She felt like crying from exasperation. She focused on her inner core, trying to use the exercises Ben taught her during her stay on Tatooine.

Tatooine.

How she missed her brother! It had been seven months since she had seen him last. She missed sitting in Ben's dinky hut, listening to stories upon stories, mostly about her father but a few about her mother. She wouldn't mind being able to go back to her apartment and see Luke's easy smile. _It's not fair_ she said, reminding herself of a petulant child. _It's not fair that we can never see each other. _

She sighed loudly and looked around, realizing she was nearing the indoor conservatory. Every couple of steps large bay windows would appear, revealing the bright greenery of the garden. Between the windows were portraits of senators that greatly served the empire. It was no surprise that her father's was not hanging up since he was under scrutiny for most of his career after the fall of the republic. But still, it irked her.

She looked from portrait to portrait, growing tired of the countless senators that looked more like military commanders than politicians. Each portrait had captured a hard, steely look; some in a sniveling manner and others menacing. She rolled her eyes as she neared the end of the hallway at one particular fellow with a rather large mustache, ruddy face, and no neck. She would have exited through the wooden doors that led out to the garden if a shade of purple from the last portrait hadn't caught her eye. She gasped, stomach falling to the floor as she neared the portrait. She didn't need to read the golden plate underneath it to know who it was.

**Senator Padmé Amidala.**

Her mother.

She almost felt lightheaded. She gazed at the portrait, dumbfounded.

Padmé Amidala was beautiful. She was dressed in a deep purple dress with bronze hair bands holding her thick glossy hair in an intricate up do. She had a small smile on her lips, yet managed to look dignified as ever.

Leia slowly reached out and touched the painted skirts of her mother's dress. _I wished you lived_ she thought longingly. _I wish I could have known you. I have so many questions for you._

"Princess" growled a deep mechanical baritone.

Leia jumped, momentarily gaping at the large black clad figure in front of her. How did she not hear that infernal breathing coming down the hall?

"Lord Vader," she said surprised, quickly pulling her hand away. She broadcasted her astonishment and fear, hoping they would wash over and cover her longing for the woman in the portrait and anger at the monster in front of her. She couldn't let him sense her anger, lest it lead to the death of her biological father and to Luke. She couldn't let him find out about Luke.

She felt his anger at her being at the picture, which didn't help her extinguish her own rage. How dare he be angry? He's the one who killed _her_ husband, choked _her_, almost killing _her_ and her unborn children…_No, stop._ She thought, reeling in her anger once more. _Luke. I can't get anger because of Luke._

He seemed to be waiting for an explanation.

"I was looking at the portraits," she said.

"You seem to be overly interested in this particular one" he boomed, moving closer to the portrait.

"Yes, well… I've always greatly admired Senator Amidala. I studied her in history when I was a child and-" she broke off, not wanting to babble herself into suspicion. "I've always admired her."

He said nothing.

"Have a nice day, Lord Vader" she said, deciding to make her exit now. Before she was able to push past the wooden doors, he spoke.

"Do not visit this portrait again, Princess."

She turned to him shocked, locking her anger away tightly. She choose her words carefully.

"I didn't know you had any authority over public viewings of art, Lord Vader. Does military commander also extend to hall monitor?"

He turned to her slowly. "Watch yourself, Princess. Your father isn't around anymore to intercede on your behalf. Heed my warning. Don't visit her portrait again."

She clenched her jaw as a lump grew in her throat. So that was that. Vader was once again taking away something that inherently belonged to her. First her father, than her mother, making it necessary for her to be removed and raised apart from her twin brother. Now she didn't even have the right to visit her mother's portrait, the only known picture of her apart from the one in Theed.

"As you wish, my Lord" she said, making her voice a cold as she could. She cast the portrait once last glance before pushing the doors. She made sure she was many meters away before she wiped her hand across her face.

But she didn't need to worry. The Dark Lord of the Sith paid her no attention. He was to entranced with the portrait of Senator Amidala.

* * *

A/N: Hey! Sorry this took forever. It was a little difficult for me to write as well as my computer breaking.

So next chapter we get into ANH! Yay! It's already partially written.

Well, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Leia hid in the shadows as the sound of blasters rang closer. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She didn't know how she'd get out of this one.

Her flagship, _Tantive IV_, had been en route to Tatooine to pick up Obi-Wan and Luke. Luke had wanted to join the rebellion ever since she had told him about it, but due to his lack of training and his uncles obvious wishes, he had stayed on Tatooine, helping his uncle on the farm and training with Ben ever other chance he got. After what Luke said was 'a lot of persuading' he had convinced Obi-Wan that he was ready. As of the last time she talked to him, Luke wasn't sure how he'd tell his aunt and uncle he was leaving.

She was really looking forward to this reconciliation. She hadn't seen her brother in almost a year. She was only able to talk to him via holo every so often partly because he had to go all the way to Mos Eisley to get use a transmitter and partly because it would look suspicious on her part.

And now it looked as if it would never happen.

She heard small beeps coming closer. She peeked her head from behind the wall to see the small astromech droid rolling towards her. She crouched down as he wheeled to her side. She took out a disk and slid it into him.

"This is very important. I need you to get to Tatooine. Take an escape pod. You absolutely need to find either Ob- _Ben_ Kenobi or Luke Skywalker. _Only them_. Can you relay a message to them?"

The little droid beeped an affirmative and she stood up. Its recording device blinked on and putting on a brave face, she started to speak.

"Hello Luke, hello Ben. I was looking forward to seeing you both but I'm sorry to say we've hit a bit of trouble. My ship is under attack, so I'm afraid you might have to find alternative methods in joining the rebellion. Ihave placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. You need to bring it to them, please" she paused slightly, taking a steadying breath, she smiled. "I'm sure I'll see you soon. I love you, Luke." The blaster shots became louder. "Be careful" she said and crouched down to end the recording.

"Artoo! Artoo-Detoo, where are you?"

The little astromech's dome swivels to face a prissy protocol droid.

"Be swift" she said softly. The little droid beeped something and wheeled himself away.

"At last! Where have you been?" asked the droid as the two disappeared around the corner.

Leia sighed again, fading back into the shadows. She took her blaster from her holster, a steely determination in her eyes. They were coming for her, and when they found her she'd be ready for them.

* * *

Leia was being led down a winding hallway when she spotted Lord Vader and his horde of his henchman. Clenching her jaw, she summoned strength she wasn't sure she possessed to keep her anger in check.

"Lord Vader, I should have known. Only _you_ could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit for this! When they hear you've attacked a diplomatic-"

"Don't play games with me, Your Highness" he boomed, towering over her. "You weren't on any mercy mission _this_ time. You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

And she felt it. She felt his dark presence brush across the surface of her mind. She tightened her mental walls, fighting a smirk. _Not today, not me, you bastard. _"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan-"

"You're a part of the Rebel Alliance _and a traitor_" he hissed. "Take her away!"

Shooting him one last poisonous look, Leia was roughly led away to her awaiting cell.

Vader watched her going, feeling a slight…shift, barely noticeable, in the force. There was something about that Organa brat. His first commander turned to him when the princess was out of earshot.

"Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the senate."

Vader rolled his eyes underneath his helmet. He knew the risks, but the benefits outweighed anything the senate could ever do. "I have traced the Rebel spies to her. Now she is my only link to find their secret base."

"She'll die before she tells you anything" said the commander.

Vader smirked, growing excited at breaking the impertinent princess. "Leave that to me. Send a distress signal and then inform the senates that all aboard were killed!"

Another Imperial Officer approached Vader and his Commander. They turned to look at him.

"Lord Vader, the battle station plans are not aboard this ship! And no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard."

Vader turned to the Commander.

"She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment down to retrieve them. See to it personally, Commander. There'll be no one to stop us this time."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"And now, Your Highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base"

Leia looked up in defiance, but felt her stomach drop as she saw the giant robot following him. The steady beeping of the machine shook her to her core, its silver hypodermic needle glinting in the light. Fear filling her whole body as the doors slid shut, she tried remembered what Ben had told her on keeping a sound and privet mind. Trying to expel her fear, she grit her teeth.

Vader roughly grabbed her by the arm and pushed up her sleeve. The needle broke skin and she began to scream.

Time passed. She did not know how long they had been at it. Minutes? Hours? Days?

Her whole body was on fire. She couldn't move, yet on some level she knew her limbs were shaking. She felt her muscles tensing; spazzing uncontrollably.

"Where is the rebel base?" _Tell me where the rebels are. You can tell me._

"N-no." She felt him pushing her barriers, felt his surprise and frustration.

"Who is in the rebellion?" _Do you like this pain? Can you handle more? We can do this for the rest of your life. _

"I…I don't know" she whimpered. She screamed again. It hurt so much…

_But you do know_ said his voice in her head. She felt him, like a dark fog trying to get through her wall, trying to push apart the smallest crack. _Tell me where the rebels are and the pain will stop._

She turned her head to him. "G-go to h-hell" she rasped, trying to bring her knees to her chest, but failing. The pain…

_Tell me! _He thundered, pushing harder than ever. She felt a small piece of her resolve crack. …Luke…

She let out a wild howl. With a gargantuan effort she pushed the Dark Lord out of her mind…

…Falling right into his.

The mind of the Lord Vader was a black and slippery place. There was no way to gain any type of control. Like a giant sea monster writhing at the depths of the ocean, his mind was cold, sleek, and dark.

_A very pregnant woman in a blue nightdress stood opposite of her. "What's bothering you?" the woman asked._

"_Nothing" she answered. But it wasn't her voice. It was a mans. A hand (was it hers? No it was far too big) reached out and touched the woman's pendent…Leia's pendent._

"_I remember when I gave this to you."_

"_Anakin, how l-" but the woman was cut off. Leia felt as if she was falling. Hurtling backwards at tremendous speed…_

And she was back in the interrogation room. Darth Vader was standing over her. She looked at him, eyes wide, mouth agape in shock.

He struck her across the face.

"How did you know how to do that?" he seethed. She backed into the corner of the metal slab she sat on, entire body, aching.

"I-I don't know" she said mind reeling. She put her hand up to her stinging cheek, tasting blood in her mouth. "Who…who are you?" she said quietly, more to herself than to the Dark Lord. He stared her down then abruptly turned out of the marched out of the detention cell…

…leaving her thoughts whirling with a reality she was unsure of and did not want to face.

* * *

Leia felt like vomiting.

Her homeworld. Her beautiful, beautiful Alderaan. Gone.

She couldn't fathom it. Not only was she forced to watch the monstrous act, she literally _felt_ the planet being blown apart. Like an ocean wave, she felt the life forms of Alderaan rise in horror, than dissipate into nothing.

Nothing. She had no home. Nearly every person she had ever known was dead. She suddenly became extremely thankful that Luke and her were raised separately, knowing that at this moment he feasibly could not have been on Alderaan.

_Oh, Alderaan._

She tried to push the devastating loss aside. As heart wrenching as it was, she needed to know about that memory. And with the monster himself leading her back to her cell and death, she had no better or other opportunity.

As Vader led Leia through the hallways, she knew what she must do. As the door to her cell slid open, he half dragged half led her back into it. He let go of her arm and turned to leave. Summoning courage she didn't feel, she called out to him.

"Who was that woman?" she asked boldly. The Dark Lord stopped and slowly turned around. "Was that woman…Padmé Amidala?"

The room's temperature dropped nearly ten degrees and as she held her breath. Vader stepped closer to her, blind rage radiating off of him.

"Do not speak of what you do not what you do not understand," he boomed, striking her once more. He turned again, determined to leave this insolent brat.

"Anakin Skywalker!" she called desperately, _needing_ to know. As soon as she said those words, she instantly regretted them. In a flash, he turned and she couldn't breathe.

Leia clutched her throat and fell onto her knees, desperate to loosen the invisible grip. Darth Vader was completely prepared to kill the girl on sight. She was already sanctioned to be executed, why not sate his blood lust for the troublesome, idealistic fool? She knew far too much. _How did she know so much? _Perhaps Organa had told his daughter of Vader's former life before the fool had died. Yes, it would be much easier to just kill her and be done with it. He would have, too, if not for her eyes. Her eyes were not the only thing that reminded him of the woman she inquired about.

The woman he loved.

Images of a fiery hell flashed before his eyes. An angel falling…

_No! Anakin, I swear…I…_

He released her and the girl took in shuddering gasps. She looked at him with a shocked expression, tears streaming down her face. Without a word, the Dark Lord turned and stormed out of the cell. Yes, the girl should be shocked. She would be dead if it wasn't for a lingering memory of his angel. An angel he destroyed.

But he did not understand.

Leia fell back against the wall of the cell, raising a shaking hand to her face. For within the rage Vader had released, he'd also let slip a silent conformation.

He, the man, young Vader, (for that's who it had to be; It was his mind, his memory) said he gave it the woman the pendent. The pendent Leia owned now, her mother's pendent. The pendent her father gave to her mother when they first met. And she had called him Anakin. Vader responded, violently, to Anakin Skywalker. If her thoughts followed to conclusions that would mean…

_No_ she thought _there is no way. No, it can't be true. No, No, NO!_

She somehow made it back to the metal cot. She retrieved the pendent from under the fabric of her dress, holding it between her forefinger and thumb. Looking at the carvings, she knew her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

"No," she choked out, clutching the wooden pendent to her chest, "he can't be…" She did not know what was real or fake anymore. She suffered the destruction of Alderaan and image of Anakin Skywalker in less than an hour. Luke would be crushed. Oh, Luke. No, it couldn't be real. It had to be a lie. Obi-Wan would have told them, wouldn't he? No, she must be mad.

Dark thoughts swirled in her mind as she lay on the metal slab. Her cell door slid open, revealing a stormtrooper. Was this the trooper that was to bring her to her death? Or perhaps he was here to tell her the Emperor was her uncle or something.

"Aren't you a little short to be a stormtrooper?" she commented with a bravado she did not feel, pushing herself onto her elbows.

"Oh, hardy har har" said a familiar voice as he pulled of the helmet.

"Luke" she choked out, stumbling forward and throwing her arms around her brother. He was _real_. Her brother was _real_.

"Hey sis."

"How-?"

"We got your message" he said hurriedly, looking around the room, eyes falling on the security camera. "Ben's with me," he said as he raised his blaster and shot it dead center "trying to disengage the tractor beam. We took passage with a smuggler on Tatooine." He winced as the sound of blaster bolts became more pronounced. "He's probably regretting it now. Come on, let's get outta here."

"Right behind you."

The twins ran down the hallway as a man in a stormtroopers uniform and a Wookie ran towards them, shooting at the imperials. The Wookie tossed Luke a blaster as his counterpart began to speak.

"Can't get out that wa- _Leia? Leia Skywalker?"_

Leia gaped back at the man. "H-Han Solo?"

"You two know each other?" asked Luke confused. He pushed Leia away as a blaster bolt nearly hit her head.

"Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route" she said, shocked beyond belief. She doesn't think she could take anymore shocks today. What was the universe playing at?

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, _Your Highness_" said Solo, sarcasm marred by the evident shock coloring his voice. Luke began to holler on his comlink to Threepio, but with no avail. Stretching out his senses (even thought Obi-Wan had warned him not too) he couldn't find any alternative route.

"I thought you said we were rescuing a princess?" asked Han.

"She is" answered Luke, distracted. "And there isn't any other way out" he announced gravely.

"This is _some_ rescue. When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?"

Han gestured to her brother. "He's the brains, sweetheart."

Leia turned to Luke, but he spoke before she could scold him. "Hey! I hear my only sister is to be executed-"

"_Sister?_"

"- and you expect me, what, to sit tight and-"

Leia cut him off by grabbing his blaster and shoot at the garbage shoot.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" exclaimed Han, blast coming to close to his body for his liking.

"Somebody has to save our skins. Into the garbage chute, wise guy" she said, tossing the blaster back to her brother. _Men_ she thought as she leaped into the garbage shoot, bracing herself against what was promised to be an unpleasant landing.

A short while later, Luke and Leia rounded a corner that led them right back to the hanger in which the _Millennium Falcon _was held captive. Han and Chewbacca looked over their shoulders.

"What took you so long?" asked the captain.

"We ran into some old friends" said Leia, out of breath, looking around to the heavily guarded ship.

"Is the ship all right?" asked Luke, taking in the same scene as she was. There was no way that they could make it to the ship with all those troopers guarding it.

"Seems okay, if we can get to it. Just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission"

Luke handed Leia his blaster, and unclipped the lightsaber that was hanging off his belt. She looked at him questioningly.

"Is that-?"

"Yeah. Ben said he would have wanted me to have it" he explained, lowly, but prideful. Leia's stomach turned. "Look!" he said, pointing to the stormtroopers running towards the far side of the docking bay.

The four looked at each other.

"Here's our chance" whispered Han. "Go!"

Han and Chewie led the way, Luke and Leia hot on their heels, running towards the ship. Suddenly, Leia crashed abruptly into Luke's back, grasping his elbow to steady herself.

"Luke, wha-" but she stopped, looking at what her brother was staring at in horror. Ben was fighting Vader. Ben looked over his shoulder to see the twins. He looked back at Vader and raised his saber, not in a defense pose, almost as if…

Vader swung his saber and Ben disappeared. Leia gasped.

"NO!" screamed Luke, igniting his lightsaber. The ice blue blade Ben had shown them some many months ago on Tatooine glowed brightly, deflecting the blaster bolts shot by the stormtroopers. Vader turned his head and his troops began firing.

"Luke, No!" cried Leia as her brother walked determinedly towards the hallway, deflecting shots as he went. Dodging blaster bolts and firing back, she could feel his anger. He was stronger, _much_ stronger than he was when she last saw him.

"Kid! Come on! It's too late!" yelled Han, hanging off the ramp, firing at storm troopers. Luke ignored him. "Blast the door Leia!" he shouted at her.

She took aim and shot three shots, causing the door to the hanger to close just as Vader approached it.

_Luke, Leia, run!_ rang Ben's disembodied voice. Leia looked around, startled, but Luke grabbed her arm and half dragged her to the _Falcon's_ ramp. The ship was taking off before the ramp fully closed.

Luke let go of her when they entered the ships hold area. Leia fell onto the bench as she watched Luke pace quickly back and forth, running his hands through his hair.

"That…that was…_shavit_" he cursed, sinking down next to her.

"Luke…I-"

"I know."

The twins looked resigned next to one another.

"You okay?" he asked, spotting her raw cheek.

She nodded. "Alderaan…" she started, not knowing what to say. He pulled her into a hug. She relaxed, exhausted.

"I know. I'm so sorry. We felt it in the Force and..." he stopped, reflected on his words. "_We_…I can't believe he's gone. First Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru-"

"What?" she said sharply, pulling away from him and looking into his face. "What happened to Owen and Beru? They're not…" but she stopped, seeing his expression. "Oh Luke…"

Han rushed into the room. "Sorry to interrupt this family reunion, but we're not out of this yet, kid."

Luke nodded. The twins stood up, Leia squeezed Luke's arm before he crossed to the gun port cockpit ladder and she into the cockpit.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is on the way! Hope you enjoyed this one!

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

* * *

Darth Vader sank into his seat of his hyperbaric chamber. The last four days had been an absolute _hell_. The princess had escaped his clutches, the death star had been blasted to bits, he had been hit by an ancient ship that he had earlier captured, and he had been thwarted by a Jedi _child_.

He did, however, destroy his greatest enemy. Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead. The burnt and scared face smirked, taken a breath of purified air without his mask on. His smirk quickly turned into a frown. His master didn't seem to see the silver lining in this situation. After Vader's ship had spiraled out of control, he had almost been unable to regain control. He made his way to the closest imperial base for repairs on his own person and his ship. He immediately made contact with his master who had been less than pleased…and made that sentiment _quite _clear to Vader.

He was set to remedy these setbacks at once. While Vader thought the first Death Star was a pointless and overly destructive piece of technology, he had been told to commission the plans for a new one on the Emperors orders. He also had downloaded the original Death Star's surveillance while en route to the Rebel Alliance's base. He had brought the disk with him, wanting to see himself how that bothersome girl had escaped. With hindsight, he acknowledged that it was a fortunate decision, seeing on how the Death Star was no more. It was just another example of how the Force guides and influences those who are open to it.

Vader watched the video, fast forwarding past her initial jailing, and his torturing of her. She had displayed….immense resistance against his advances. She pushed so hard to expel him from her mind, she fell into his, seeing one of his most precious memories. She must be force sensitive. He _did_ feel a small wave in the Force where the girl was concerned. A feeling similar but less significant when compared to Kenobi's apprentice. _I should have killed her then_…_saved myself the trouble. The boy will be next to die when I find the rebels_ he brooded, watching the girl; she was kneeling on the ground as he walked out of the room.

He straitened in his seat, pausing and rewinding the video suddenly. The girl had taken something from beneath the top of her dress. A necklace? Could this have been the key to her escape? He played the video at a normal pace, zooming in on the piece of wood she held between her fingers. He paused the video, stunned.

_No, it couldn't be. It is impossible. _

How could the girl have his wife's pendent? The pendent he had made for her, long ago, in another life. Unbidden and repressed memories washed over him as he looked from the girls face to the piece of japor. The princess…

_Anakin had one arm wrapped around his love and his other rubbing little circles on her significantly pregnant stomach as they on her couch at 500 Republica. Her head was rested on his chest, a small smile playing on her lips, her eyes shut. She sighed, content, and he smiled for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. He had only returned to __Coruscant_ _the day before._

_He had only found out that a living, breathing embodiment of the love he shared with Padmé grew inside her. An embodiment he would die protecting, along with her mother. He kissed the top of Padmé's head and she looked up at him, eyes sparkling._

"_So, I've been thinking about the baby..." _

_Anakin nodded, grinning widely. Just the word 'baby'._

"..._I really like the name Luke" she said. "What do you think?" _

"_Luke?"_

"_Yes."_

"_For a boy?"_

"_Obviously Ani" she laughed._

"_Luke is a fine name for a boy" he said. She smiled and raised her eyebrow._

"_But…" she trailed off teasingly, waiting for him to finish his sentence._

"_But, I think we are having a girl" he said. _

_She sat up straighter and he shifted to accommodate her. "Do you now?"_

"_Yes I do." _

_She tilted her head slightly, bringing one hand to play with the bottom of his hair. "What makes you say that?"_

"_Jedi instinct." _

_She smiled. "Love, while most of the time I put great stock in your Jedi instinct, I think my mother's intuition trumps it in this situation."_

"_Fine, father's intuition, then."_

_She laughed. "You can't change your reason like that!"_

"_You know, I can just check, it would be so e-"_

"_Don't you dare! I want it to be a surprise."_

"_Afraid you'll be wrong?" he asked, smirking slightly._

"_Not at all" she said. "I bet you…five credits that we will have a beautiful baby boy in a few months."_

"_Alright, deal?" he said, sticking out a hand for her to shake. She smiled, placed a hand on his cheek, and kissed him softly. After a few moments, she pulled back from him, smiling. _

"_Deal."_

"_I hope that's not how you make deals in the senate, my love."_

_She threw back her head and laughed. "No, Ani. That's just for you."_

"_Good" he said and she giggled again, settling against him once more. A comfortable silence fell upon the couple. "Padmé?" he asked._

_She looked up at him. "Yes?"_

"_I like the name Leia. For a girl, I mean."_

"_Leia?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Hmmm" she said thoughtfully. "Leia. Leia. It sounds quite lovely. What made you think of it? I mean, I've had nearly seven months but you've barely had a day."_

_He looked down at her. "Padmé, I have been in love with you since I was nine. I'm not ashamed to say I've thought of you having my children. And children need names, love."_

_She looked at him for a long moment before stretching up and kissing him again._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too" he said. He sat up and shifted to her stomach, kissing it lightly. "And I love you, whether you are Luke Skywalker or Leia Skywalker."_

…Leia.

He…he was at a lost. Could the child have survived? No! It was impossible. He killed his Angel and any his unborn child. Still, he felt…something; a small push in the Force. Could it be…?

He turned to another screen and looked up all data the imperial system had. He greedily read her file. It was common knowledge that the rebel princess was adopted. Suddenly this mundane piece of evidence seemed infinitely valuable to him.

Her life date was on Imperial Day.

_Imperial Day_. Imperial Day was the day his wife died. He looked at the girls face, studying it carefully. She looked very much like his Padmé, but was he only seeing what he wanted to see? Was he latching on to some hope that he didn't kill his love?

_No,_ said a voice, _you didn't kill her before due to her similarities. _If the child was his, there was no way he had killed Padmé. She would have to be removed in order to give birth, which means she must have lived. But who could have removed her?

_Obi-Wan_ said the must have. He was the only other person...his master had _lied_ to him for nearly twenty years. He…

Vader leaned back in his seat._ I have a daughter_ he thought to himself. He had a piece of his love still with him. No, not with him. She was taken away from him, kept hidden in plain sight. She had been raised as a natural adversary. He…

_Oh, Force_ he thought. He had tortured the girl. He had done his utmost to break her and kill her. He…he was enraged. Not only with himself but with the people who were orchestrating this whole tragedy. Obi-Wan…His Master…and Bail Organa. Organa had to know that Leia was his. He had been good friends with Padmé. He _had_ to have known. Organa had always had gone to great lengths at keeping Leia out of Vader's sight and presence.

Leia…She must know, or at least have some sort of inkling on who her parents were. He remembered…_banishing _her from ever seeing Padmé's portrait in the senate. A small event in which he overlooked took on a whole new meaning. He thought Leia must know without a doubt of who her mother was.

He played the video, something inside him breaking a little more at seeing his daughter's reaction. She must have been facing something similar to what Vader himself was going through, except while he felt joy, she felt horror. _Horror_ about who her father was. He was ashamed and horrified with himself once more.

She was strong. He knew that before he found out she was his daughter. She must be extremely gifted in the Force to protect herself from the likes of him. He watched her with a fascination. She was his daughter. _Daughter._

A stormtrooper walked into the cell and she sat up straighter. _'Aren't you a little short to be a stormtrooper?'_ she asked scathingly. He felt his mouth curve into a slight smile at her attitude, but stopped.

'_Oh, hardy har har' _said the trooper, taking off his helmet, revealing not a clone but a boy. It was same boy that was on the landing platform and blew up the Death Star; Kenobi's apprentice_._ His daughter's eyes lit up.

'_Luke!'_ she exclaimed throwing her arms around the boy. Luke? Another coincidence…Surely not_._

'_Hey sis'_ said the boy as Vader's jaw dropped.

'_How-'_

'_We got your message' _said Luke, looking to the surveillance camera and shooting it spot on. Vader snapped out of his stupor and rewound the video up until right before Luke shot it, giving him a straight on view of the boys face before the screen turned to static.

'_How'_ indeed. Luke. _Luke_. Luke, the name Padmé picked out for a son. And he had called Leia _'sis'_. Vader assumed it was short for sister. But that was impossible wasn't it? Not only for Vader to have a child, but two? How did he miss it? Twins?

There were just too many coincidences. The boy, Luke, had brandished an ice blue lightsaber after Vader had killed Kenobi. Could the saber be his old one? Vader looked at the boy…and saw some many aspects of himself, before he was injured. The tanned skin, the dark blonde hair, the blue eyes…

He must find out more about them. _He must find them._

* * *

She always thought the phrase 'smoke coming out of one's ears' was ridicules. That is, until she had a fight with Han Solo.

Leia wasn't sure how, but a good eight out of ten times, Han Solo made her want to pull her hair out. Or his. _Whatever_.

She had only come down to hanger in order to discuss his supply run to Hoth. Following numerous raids on the Yavin 4 base, the alliance had relocated temporarily to a base on Thila. They were in the process of relocating once more to the Hoth system; Han, Luke, and Chewie making the last supply run before larger numbers of people, herself included, began transferring there.

Since she was one of the leaders of the Rebellion, she went to discuss his supply run with him; he was to leave in a week's time.

Somehow a perfectly innocent conversation turned into a heated argument. Because he was leaving.

"You don't care about anything other than yourself, do you?" she asked, completely exasperated. Fighting with him was unlike fighting with anyone else. She her stomach twisted and her jaw clenched and she saw _red_. She felt _red_, too, all over her face.

Han slammed his rag onto the floor, his temper getting the better of him.

"Oh yeah, excuse me for not _giving_ about the whole goddamn _galaxy_ when there is a giant price on my head. It's amazing how your heart can bleed so much, shut up with all that ice" he spat taking another step closer to her.

She wanted to _hit_ him. She was furious. _How dare he! _As if he knew her heart!She opened her mouth, angry retort on the tip of her tongue when she heard a rattling next to her. She turned her head to see Han's tool box violently shaking beside them.

She gasped, taking a step back and the rattling stopped. She looked at Han, whose mouth was hanging open.

"I…" she said, taking another step back.

"Lei-" but she turned, walking briskly away from him, not daring to run and call attention to herself. She found a narrow passage way, inclined up. She climbed the winding ramp higher and higher until she reached a small cave. It looked out over other mountains and the forest that surrounded their base. A secret place; only she and her brother knew about it.

Leia stood close to the edge, arms crossed, lips pushed together as tears fell down her face. She was terrified.

She was so angry with Han that she made his toolbox shake. She lost control and manipulated the Force in way…

_Just like him_ she thought, terror climbing up her body. _Just like he does. Oh, gods._

She was the ultimate genetic joke. She, who worked so hard against the empire, who wanted so badly to do _good_, was the daughter to a monster. How could it be possible? She wouldn't use the Force, no matter how strongly it ran in her deranged gene pool.

And Luke! Sweet, good, Luke! He looked up to their father so much. He _idolized_ Anakin Skywalker. Her poor, sweet brother knew nothing of their true parentage. He had been patient with her these last few weeks, not understanding when she abruptly left every time he tried to tell her stories of heroics that Ben had told him of their father; attributing it to the trauma of Alderaan (not that Alderaan _wasn't _a factor to her bouts of melancholy).

And _Ben_ was another matter entirely.

She looked out over Thila, but didn't not really seeing it. Dark, loathing thoughts bounced around in her mind. She heard footsteps ascending her hiding spot. She wiped her eyes hurriedly, knowing it was pointless. Her brother would sense her sadness.

"Princess" said Han. Leia stiffened, surprise. She didn't turn around as she tried to wrestle her emotions back into herself.

"Go away Han."

"I…are you crying?"

"No" she said stubbornly, wiping her face again as she forced herself to stop.

"I…frack Leia, I didn't mean to make you cry."

She let out a sardonic chuckle. "Yes, because _you_ would be thing to make me cry, Han. It's not like I have any other reason to be upset" she said, hopping he would leave like most did whenever a reference to Alderaan was made around her.

"Look, I ain't stupid. I know you've got other reasons, but…I didn't help…and I don't know. I mean…well, I guess I'm sorry."

Did he just apologize to her? She so desperately wanted to turn around and look at him. Nevertheless, a bigger part of her just wanted him to turn around and leave. She said nothing.

"You know," he said after a few moments "I bet Luke could teach ya how to stop that shaking thi-"

"No! I…I don't want to learn anything about it. I don't want to be trained. I want nothing to do with it."

She heard him take a step closer to the edge. He was standing next to her. She closed her eyes. She could almost see him, hands in his pockets, sleeves rolled up, hair moving in the breeze. "Why?" he asked confused.

"It doesn't matter."

"Look Sweetheart, I don't put much weight in this whole 'Force' thing. I mean, more than I did before I met your brother, but I still think it's kinda hokey, ya know? But you…you and the kid got something most people don't. There is no denying that."

"I've seen the damage it can do. I don't want any part of it."

"Using your own logic, you can say that it was your duty to use it" he said, using one of her many reasons on why he should stay in the Rebellion against her.

She turned to face him. "Just drop it, okay?" she spat angrily.

He looked down at her face, taking it in. A long moment passed. "What are you hiding?" he asked suddenly.

"I- what? Nothing" she said, surprised, about to take a step back, but he grabbed her forearms.

"No, you are. What is it? What's going on with you?"

"Han-" she growled.

He let go of her, raising his hands in surrender. "You know what? Fine. Don't talk to me. Talk to Luke. Tell Luke. Cause whatever it is, it's cracking your precious façade, which means it must be eatin' you up inside. I asked him where'd you be. He told me you'd be up here. He's worried about you."_ So am I _he added silently.

She took two steps back, back colliding with rock. "I…I can't talk to Luke about it" she said, shaking her head slightly, looking at the floor.

"Why not?" said Han, frustrated.

She looked up at him, crossed her arms, and felt as if she was going to cry again. _Damn him._ "The tru…it would devastate him" she said quietly, looking off into the sky. The sun was setting.

"Does it have to do with him?" he asked. He determined silence was enough of an answer. "You've gotta talk to him."

"_No_."

Han looked at her critically. "He would wanna know. Even if it's got nothing to do with him, he'd wanna know. And if it does have something to do with him, you gotta tell him. You owe it to him. You would want to know if it were reversed."

She sighed heavily. "I could have gone my whole life happy not knowing."

"What if this thing came out," said Han slowly "and he found out you knew? Don't make that choice for him. Wouldn't you rather tell him then him finding out through someone else?" Again, she said nothing. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, just think about it okay?"

She turned to look at him again. "Why do you care?" she asked. Why _did _he care? If anything he should have left a long time ago. He shouldn't be here, talking to this Rebel Princess. He had no place here. Especially with her. What was he doing?

He looked down at her. "I…I just do."

* * *

A/N: Okay! Hope you enjoyed it. Review! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

* * *

"Hey."

Leia looked up. She sat on with the wall at her back, overlooking Thila in the place where she and Han had argued the day before. Luke stood at the top of the landing, soft smile on his lips. She summoned one in return, stomach sinking.

"Hi."

He plopped down next to her, in a way only Luke could do. In an instant like this she was reminded of the bright eye boy she ran into on Tatooine. Jedi training had matured her brother, but that boy was clearly present whenever he wasn't on duty. She sighed, _How much more innocence will this take? How can I do this to him? _She rested her head on her brother's shoulder, hating herself. _Fracking Han._

"Leia."

"Hmm?"

"You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Mmmhmm."

"About anything. Even Alderaan…Is it Alderaan?"

"Yes…No. I-" She looked at him. He was so concerned. He had no clue. How could he? "Luke, this thing- this thing that's been" she gestured wildly in with her hands, trying to illustrate her inner turmoil, not finding the words. "It's horrible."

"You can tell me" he said, squeezing her hand slightly.

"No, it's...devastating."

"Hey," he said softly. "I'm your brother, you can trust me."

"Oh-oh Luke" she said, letting out a strangled chuckle that was caught between a sob. "I-I know…It's not that. I-I _do_ trust you. It's just…I wish _I_ didn't know."

"Leia," he said quietly, looking earnestly at her "please."

"Okay" she said, and paused. "I'm so sorry" she quietly. She turned her body towards him, legs crossed and he mirrored her position. She was momentarily brought back to Ben's small cabin, as Ben taught them how to meditate. She took a deep breath.

"When I was on the Death Star, while they were trying to get information out of me, Vader was there" she said, glancing between her knees and her brother, not able to hold his gaze. She unconsciously rubbed where the needle had pierced her skin. Luke knew they tortured her. She suffered some small episodes of hallucinations shortly after her incarceration due to the strength of the hallucinogen pumped into her. "And he used…his mind to try and get the information."

"And you resisted?" prompted Luke, not for the first time _amazed_ at his sister.

She nodded. "I used all Ben had taught me. I'm not sure how long Vader…persisted, but I began to crumble. He…he was pushing so hard and…I thought of you and he tried to grab onto that. I became…_incensed_ and pushed him out, and he must not have been expecting it because I pushed so hard I…I fell into his mind."

"_What_?" exclaimed Luke. "Vader- _You_ were in Vader's mind?"

She nodded again.

"What did you see?"

She closed her eyes, a few tears slipping out from beneath her lids.

"There was a woman and...it was our mother."

"_What_? Are you sure?"

"Positive" she said, rubbing the pendent between her fingers. "She had this on. She was in a nightgown and was very pregnant. She asked me- well she asked Vader- what was wrong and he said nothing. But then he reached out and touched the necklace and told her he…he remembered when he gave it to her."

"But-"

"I got pulled out of his mind shortly after that but before…she called him Anakin."

"Why would she call him that?" Luke said, confused.

Leia looked straight at him. "She was in her nightgown Luke- and he said _he_ gave her the necklace."

His brows furrowed. "No, that's not right. Our father gave her the necklace. Ben said…"

"Luke, she called him _Anakin._"

"Maybe she was confused. Maybe _you're_ confused."

"I thought that too. I went over his memory over and over again in my mind. After-" he voice cracked. "After Alderaan, I…I had to know. I thought I was going to die anyway, what was the point in not knowing, not asking. So I asked him- Vader- if the woman was Padmé Amidala. He slapped me and told me not to ask of what I didn't understand. He turned to leave and I grew desperate. _I couldn't not know for sure._ So I called out to him. But I…I called him 'Anakin Skywalker'. A-and he…he became _enraged_. He force choked me. I thought I was dead, but he let me go and left without a word. He…accidently sent out a silent confirmation into the Force and I…_I knew_."

"Leia, this-"

"He's our father, Luke."

A beat passed. "No," said Luke, jumping to his feet, white as a ghost. "No, you're wrong."

Leia stood up, crossing her arms protectively over her chest, letting tears fall silently. "Luke, I'm-"

But her brother was pacing, shaking his head. "You're wrong, Leia. There is no way that…It's _impossible_! Ben said-"

"Luke!" she said, grabbing his arm, making him look at her. "I wouldn't tell you if I wasn't sure."

Still shaking his head, he closed his eyes. "You're wrong, Leia. You've- _you've_ got to be wrong!"

"I'm so sorry" she said, voice cracking again.

"You're wrong" he said angrily, braking away from her. He ran his hand through his hair, pacing like a trapped animal.

"Delve into the Force, Luke! You're stronger in it. It will verify it. You know it, you _understand_ it."

He stopped, facing a wall, his back towards her. Leia's heart broke at the sight of him, his shoulders beginning to shake. _He knows_. Suddenly, he slammed both fists against the rock wall. Leia jumped.

"Luke," she said softly, approaching him slowly. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Leia, I-" he choked out. She lost all composure. She threw her arms around her brother and he clung to her just as fiercely.

"No, no!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

A short while later the twins found themselves sitting once more against the wall, exhausted and cried out.

"What are we going to do?" asked Luke softly.

"What can we do? We are going to keep…going, keep fighting." She turned her head to look at him. "Look, biologically he might be…._whatever_. We _had_ good fathers. Bail was my father, Owen was yours. _They_ are what are important. Not…him. It doesn't matter."

"I don't understand. I _can't_" said Luke insistently. "Ben always spoke with such love for Anakin. I don't understand how Vader…" he broke off, not able to finish. He shook his head. "You know, it's really stupid, but when I was younger I used to dream that my father wasn't dead. I imagined that he'd come for me one day and we'd fly away on his ship. And now I find out…"

"It's not stupid" she said softly.

"I thought our father was a good, noble man. I wanted to be just like him. Make him proud."

"I know."

"Do you think he knows? About us?" Luke asked, half ashamed at himself. Why should it matter if he knew or not?

"I don't know. Maybe... Maybe he doesn't give a damn" she said with malice. She paused, thinking about it rationally. "But…I don't think he knows. He…didn't understand my connection with our mother. When I asked about her… there was no recognition. Just anger on my intruding. We were separated in order to be protected from the empire. And…_he's_ second in command in it. He must not know or else we would have been found."

Luke nodded. "Makes sense."

The twins were silent a while longer.

"We don't tell anyone" said Leia quietly.

Luke laughed bitterly. "I thought you said it doesn't matter."

"It shouldn't to us," Leia said with a resigned determination "but it will to them."

* * *

_Gotcha, you lousy bastard_ thought Han, working beneath the inner floor panels of his beloved _Falcon_. Sticking his tongue between his teeth he reached for his hydrospanner, he fixed the loose bolt that was causing his wires to short circuit. Looking for any more potential problems, he heard the sound of footsteps far too light to be Chewie's. Hoisting himself half way out of the maintenance hatch he spotted the Princess. Arms crossed over her chest, looking coolly impassive.

"Hey there, Your Worshipfulness" he said, placing his hydrospanner back in its box and lifting the rest of his body out of the floor. "What brings you 'round here?"

"I wanted to check your inventory for your run to Hoth tomorrow."

He stood, raising his brows easily, smirking. "Sure it wasn't cause you wanted to see me, Princess?"

Leia rolled her eyes, raising her chin slightly. "The inventory, Captain" she said, placing one hand on her hip, the other out stretched, waiting for the list.

He rolled his eyes and went to get her the list, and handed it to her. She turned from him, walking to where she knew the smuggling holds were. She crouched down and removed them, eyes going from the list to the hidden holds contents.

"You know," he said flippantly, leaning against the wall, "I _can_ count. I did this when it was delivered."

"I know you can count," she said back bitingly "though sometimes I wonder how high. This shipment is extremely important. We can't afford any mistakes."

"I think you just wanted to see me" he said easily.

He couldn't see her face, but he could imagine her rolling her eyes. "In your dreams, Captain."

"You always are, Princess" he said, smirking. He loved getting her all riled up. While most times their arguments would leave him in a sour mood, there was always an instance – maybe just a mere moment – of a thrill. Her cheeks pink, her eyes gleaming– albeit angry, but focused entirely on him. He couldn't help the small pang of disappointment when she hardly reacted.

Leia let out a sound mixed between a snort and a scoff and didn't turn around. She systematically checked under every hidden compartment, and went into each other the holding rooms. After about twenty minutes, she approached him in the ships small galley as he stocked up the cabinets.

"Well, everything seems to be accounted for" she said evenly.

"I know" he answered. "I _counted_ them before."

She pursued her lips momentarily. "Yes, well if I don't see you tomorrow morning, good luck, Captain."

"Yeah, thanks" he said. She didn't move. He smirked and leaned back against the counter. "Anything I can help you with, Your Worship?"

"I- yes" she said suddenly. He was taken aback. "I…I need you to look after Luke on this trip" she said quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"Luke?" he said uncertainly. "Yeah, sure. I always watch out for the Kid."

"This time's different" she said softly. "I'm afraid he might do something…rash. Something deliberately stupid."

"I don't geddit" said Han. "Sure, the Kid has a hero complex, but he ain't dumb. A little naïve at times, sure, but-"

"I told him" she said, cutting him off. "I told him about the…thing we discussed the other night."

"Oh" said Han eloquently.

"I'm just…just look out for him, won't you?" she asked, finally looking up at him.

How could he say no to those eyes? Not when they looked at him like that. He nodded. She gave him one strong nod back and walked out of the _Falcon_.

* * *

"You all right there Kid?" asked Han, looking over at Luke. They were less than two days away two days away from Thila. So far there supply run had been a success. "Kid?" Han asked again. Luke was gazing absently at nothing.

"Hmm?" said Luke, breaking out of his reverie. "What did you say?"

"Don't worry about it" said Han, scowling slightly, getting up out of the pilots seat. He walked to the galley, shaking his head. He began to take out ingredients for the night's meal. Frozen veggies and some meat would have to do. He had hoped that the Princess had been worrying for nothing.

While Luke hadn't done anything overly reckless or stupid, he had become something Han thought was far worse. He was listless and easily distracted. He was sullen and spent all time that he wasn't needed in his bunk, simply staring at the ceiling or sleeping. Not that he needed Luke to go beyond the call of duty. He would never admit this to anyone, even Chewie, but he sorta missed the Kid's endless chatter. He sorta enjoyed discussing which fighter model was the best. _He must be faking the sleeping bit_, Han reflected, as he put meet into a pan with a satisfying sizzle, _or else he wouldn't have such bags under his eyes…_

Chewie walked into the galley, sniffing.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm almost done" said Han. "Grab some plates." Chewie took some plates out and started loading up his dish. "Luke, Food."

Luke walked in. "I'm not really hungry, Han. I think I'm gunna head to bed." He turned to leave

"Oh yeah, 'cause you done so much today" snapped Han.

Luke paused and turned slowly to Han. "If you don't think I'm pulling my weight-"

"Did I say that?" bristled Han.

"You implied it."

He looked at the Kid. There was no fight in him. Whatever Leia had said…

_I can't talk to Luke about it._

_Why not?_

_The tru…it would devastate him._

"Look," he said patiently "Your sister will _skin me alive_ if you arrive back on Thila sick. And that's what gunna is happen if you don't eat. So grab a plate and eat somthin'." He walked out of the galley to the holochest table, placing his plate on that and walking to his cabinet, grabbing three glasses and a bottle of whiskey. When he reentered the room Chewie sat in the large chair and Luke was sitting quietly at the holochest table, eating. Han put the glasses on the table, filled one, and handed it to Chewie. Han began to fill another. He looked up at Luke.

"Want one?"

The Kid looked at Han for a moment, almost surprised he asked him, and then nodded.

Han slowly drew Luke into conversation between him and Chewie. They talked of small, stupid things. Chewie had left the two, saying that at least one of them should be able to function without a massive hangover in the morning. Han and Luke exchanged stupid stories of times before the Rebel Alliance.

"-then all he just stared at me, opened the door, and let me go!"

"Really?" asked Luke, taking another gulp from his drink. He and Han had both lost count of how many they'd had.

"Yep. I couldn't believe it! I thought it was a trap. Musta jumped into and outta hyperspace _seven_ times before Chewie convinced me that we weren't being followed."

"That's crazy" laughed Luke, shaking his head, downing his drink and pouring himself another.

Han leaned forward in his seat, grabbed the bottle, and poured himself another as well.

"Ye-p. That's me, Han Solo. Crazy and unbelievable."

Luke snorted. "That's not _that_ crazy. And it isn't really unbelievable."

"Like you can judge" Han accused.

Luke brought his flask to his lips, raising his eyebrows, accepting the challenge. "I could fly Beggar's Canyon _with my eyes closed."_

"I made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs" scoffed Han.

Luke rolled his eyes. "As a kid I got caught in a sandstorm and lived."

"I jumped out of a building, fell fourteen stories and landed on speeder Chewie had commandeered."

"When I was ten I killed a krayt dragon."

"I graduated at the top of my class with the rank of lieutenant at the Imperial Academy."

Luke downed his glass and began to pour himself another as Han drank his. "My father is alive."

Han choked of his drink. "_W-What?_" he coughed.

"Yep" said Luke, popping the 'p' pouring himself more whiskey.

"Are-are you sure?"

Luke leaned back in his seat, nursing his glass. "Leia told me."

"Huh." Han remembered hearing reports about the famous 'Hero with No Fear' as a kid. "That's good news, innit? Your dad being alive. He's almost all you ever talk about."

_But, no, that wasn't right_ Han realized. He hadn't said a work about his father since Leia talked to him. He hadn't said much to about anyone really…

Luke laughed bitterly. "You'd think so." He paused swirling the amber liquid around.

"Why isn't it? What's…what's wrong with him?" Han asked, confused.

"What's wrong with him" murmured Luke. "What's wrong- _everything._ Everything about him is wrong. The biggest thing- though, at the moment, the one I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around- is that he's second in command to the empire."

Han stared at Luke. The kid was looking determinedly into his drink, jaw tight. "Wh-uh, I don't understand."

"Yes you do" said Luke, voice thick. "You'd just rather not."

"Darth…Darth Vader….he's your…?"

Luke nodded.

"But- Anakin Skywalker…he's isn't…?"

"One in the same, apparently" answered Luke, taking another gulp.

"_What!_"

"You know," said Luke, "Ben always said that my father was a good man. That he loved my father. He rarely talked of Vader, only saying that if Vader knew who we are, he'd want Leia and me dead. Vader destroyed my father. He always forgot that small detail that my father became Vader. _He destroyed himself_. He…my mother…and Leia and I…" he snorted. "_A good man_. People talk about Anakin Skywalker and they say he was a hero. He was brave. He would be fighting _with us_ now if he hadn't died. Imagine what they'd say if they knew their 'Hero with No Fear' was now. _He was my hero!_ _Mine_, before I even knew his name. And now look at him."

He chugged the rest of his drink and stood up unsteadily. Han half rose with him, but stopped. Luke wiped his hand over his face hurriedly.

Han was at a loss. This was the Skywalker twins secret. This was what Leia and Luke had been struggling…Kreth, she must have been _killing_ herself over it. Leia…Leia was _tortured_ by Vader. Vader…he was her…

"And now," wobbled Luke, making his way clumsily towards the bunks. "Leia is gunna kill me. We agreed on telling no one. And I've gone and told you. _You_. She'll be heartbroken because I told you. Especially you."

"Why 'especially me'?" he asked, completely overwhelmed.

Luke didn't turn around. "You know why."

Han stared blankly at the door in which Luke had disappeared through, processing all this information. He suddenly jumped up, and stumbled through the door.

"Luke, I-" but he stopped. The kid was lying on his stomach, legs hanging off the bunk, passed out.

* * *

A/N:

I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

* * *

The first thing Luke noticed was the utterly foul taste in his mouth. Unbearably dry, he tried to swallow only tasting paste-y sourness. He raised his head, making the second thing he noticed was the pounding in his head.

He groaned, rubbing his forehead against the scratchy blanket. Pushing himself out of his bunk he wobbled slightly in a very unJedi like manner. Ben would…well at the moment Luke could give a blue mouse's ass on what Ben would have thought. He rubbed his eyes as the events from the previous night trickled back to him.

_Everything about him is wrong. The biggest thing- though, at the moment, the one I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around- is that he's second in command to the empire._

"Shavit" he cursed. He was so stupid. Leia was going to kill him. Han…well, he didn't know what Han was going to do. Who knew what Han thought of them now. Luke eyed the door warily, wishing he could stay in the bunk until they reached the base. He probably would have tried if he was so fracking thirsty. He opened the door slowly and quietly made his way to the kitchen, filling the biggest glass he could find with water, and drinking it without stopping. He was more than three quarters of the way finished when he heard a voice.

"Well, look who's back from the dead."

Luke choked and coughed, putting the glass down hurriedly and wiping the dribble of water down his chin. Han was leaning against the doorway, slightly bemused.

"Oh," said Luke, looking away from Han. "Yeah." He was embarrassed and scared. He did not know where he stood with his friend, or if he even _was_ his friend anymore. Han studied the young Jedi.

"Hangover?"

Luke nodded.

"Come on" he said, pushing away from the wall. "I'll get ya some meds."

"No," said Luke, still not looking at him. "Really, I'll be okay."

"Not if we run into some trouble. You gotta be alert" he answered. "Come one, kid."

Luke begrudgingly followed Han to the med cabinet. Han opened the cabinet and tossed Luke the bottle that held the head meds. Luke barely glanced up to catch the bottle, still staring determinedly at his feet.

"Thanks" he murmured. He turned to walk away.

"Hey, kid" said Han "About last night-"

"Han you – we don't have to –"

"Shut it, Kid. I'm talkin'" he snapped. He was never that good at…_mushy_ stuff. Luke turned and hesitantly looked at him. "I…look, it don't matter to me who your old man is. Hell, my parents – well, the only real family I got is Chewie. Who am I, right? You gotta make your own path in life. It don't matter who your blood is. Just, ya know, do what you want. Who he is don't mean anything. Not to me, anyway."

The Kid stayed quiet for a minute, eyebrows raised. "Yeah?" he said quietly.

"Yeah" said Han gruffly.

"And you won't tell anyone? You swear?" he asked.

"Not a soul" Han answered seriously.

The Kid let out a breath. "Thanks Han."

"Don't mention it."

"Speaking of not mentioning it…can we _not_ mention it to Leia?" asked Luke, looking down at the cap of the bottle and unscrewing it. "I…I don't think she could take anyone knowing. Not yet, at least."

Han was silent for a moment, thinking back on the pervious night. _And now__Leia is gunna kill me. We agreed on telling no one. And I've gone and told you.__You__. She'll be heartbroken because I told you. Especially you._

Luke looked up. "Please?" he beseeched.

Han sighed. "Alright, Kid. I won't say anything."

"Thanks" said Luke. He shook his head and popped the pills into his mouth.

They both walked back into the cockpit in silence. Han looked over at Luke, to notice the kid had a small smirk playing on his lips.

"What?" asked Han.

"Nothing."

"_What_?"

"No, it's just- you call me 'Kid'."

"You're younger than me. Your point?" he said, wanting to be more upset. Han Solo didn't like getting laughed at or someone pointing out the obvious. He _would_ have been more upset if it hadn't been the most emotion he'd seen Luke have in a while…well at least the most sober emotion.

"Well,-" said Luke, flopping into his seat. "Leia's my age."

"Yeah," said he said sarcastically, sitting into his pilot's chair. "That's generally the story with twins."

"It's just odd" said Luke, smirk turning into a grin. "You know, kinda makes you some sort of creep."

"What the _hell_ is _that_ supposed to mean?" asked Han, swinging his chair to face Luke.

"You're _feelings_ for my _sister_" said Luke. "If _I'm_ a kid, than _she's_ a kid, and that makes you some sort of pedi-"

"Hey!" said Han, loudly, over Chewie's rumbling laughter. "Let's get two things straight. Number one: I do not have _feelings_ for your sister. And number two: I call you kid 'cause you act like an idiot and I'm constantly saving your sorry ass. Now shut up. The both of ya" he growled, glaring at Chewie. "This is my ship. If you want to go act like morons, get out."

Luke leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. "Aye, aye, Captain."

_Why 'especially' me?_

_You know why._

Han shook his head, swinging his chair forward again, lips twitching. Stupid kid.

The rest of the trip went as smoothly as could be anticipated. Soon enough _The Falcon_ was making its descent to Thila. Luke felt Leia's happiness and worry shining out from inside the landing bay. He sighed, guilt washing over him. He had been selfish before leaving. He had every right to be distressed, but Leia had been carrying the heavy weight of their parentage for a while now, by herself. He was ashamed of himself.

They pulled into the base with relative ease. Luke shot Han a small smile as the _Falcon_ finally came to a shuddering stop. He jumped up and ambled to the exit. Han followed. As the ramp open, he spotted Leia standing a few yards away.

"Sister!" said Luke loudly, making a show of opening his arms wide.

Leia's eyebrows shot up surprised and laughed at his over exaggerated manner and he wrapped her up in a hug.

"Trip go well?" she asked, bemused at his changed attitude.

"Yeah, it went fine," he said smiling at her giving her hand a soft squeeze.

"And you?" she asked tentatively.

"I'm…better," he allowed. "Open space was good for me." He caught sight of Han exiting the ramp. "I'm gunna go take a shower. A real one. With water. Force knows how much longer wet showers will be worth when we get to Hoth. Let's grab dinner in the mess tonight. Three quarters of an hour? I'll see you then." And with a kiss on her cheek he left.

Leia watched her brother walk away, slightly stunned.

"Hello, your Worshipfullness" greeted Han. Leia nodded, eyes still following Luke's retreating back.

"He seems…_better_," said Leia, testing the word out uncertainly.

Han shrugged. "I guess."

"Did he do anything–" Leia started but stopped.

"He was fine. Surprisingly did nothing enormously stupid, which coming from your brother is a fracking miracle."

"Did he…did he say what was _bothering_ him?" she asked, looking at him for the first time.

_She scared_ Han realized. He could see it in her eyes. Her face was expressionless. Calm, even. But her eyes were terrified. "We had…words" Han allowed.

Her eyes widened slightly. "What did he say?" she asked sharply.

"Uh, not much. Just ya know…stuff," he said, not knowing why he was having a hard time lying. He lied for a living. And no matter what setbacks Han Solo had had over the last year or so, no one could ever say he wasn't damn good at his job.

"Like…?" she wheedled.

"I dunno, we just talked. He seemed to be more of himself after. I dunno. He's _your_ brother," he accused.

"I know whose brother he's is, thanks" she very nearly huffed, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I dunno what else you want me to say."

"Nothing. Thank you, Captain," she said using her formally cool tone she saved, it seemed, for him. It was this tone that usually led to their many fights.

"You're Welcome, your Excellentness."

She turned to leave him but paused. "The High Council would like a copy of your ships logs for this trip, Captain. As soon as possible." She turned and began walking away.

"Hey, Princess!" called Han, fishing around in his pocket. Leia turned around again. "I live to serve," he said, throwing her the data chip containing his logs. She caught it with one hand, and rolled her eyes at him.

He did not miss the way she pursed her lips, fighting back a smile. He couldn't deny, at least to himself, that he hoped that was for him as well.

* * *

Lord Vader was not such a fool that he did not know that the Emperor had spies. Many different branches spies. His most used weapons were his 'Hands', young girls plucked from their families from a early age who exhibited massive amounts of capability in the Force, but were never trained to what would be remotely close to their potential. None of them knew of each other and were stationed in his court as dancers, performers, and other positions, secretly doing their masters bidding, whether that entailed spying or enforcing his word. They were utterly devoted, all believing to be their master's one and only trusted Hand. Darth Vader was also not such a fool not to have his own legion of spies. While he played the dutiful servant to his master, his sent his spies to discover all that they could about the young Jedi that blew up the Death Star.

His spies found a pilot that had flown with the Rebels during the Battle of Yarvin. After the battle the pilot had flown back to his home world. Vader, following the information of his spies had hired bounty hunters to abduct the pilot and bring the man to him. The interrogation that followed was quick. The Rebel Pilot was no match for a lord of the Sith. Mere minutes into prying through the man's memories, he revealed the young Jedi's name.

"_Sky-Skywalker."_

Vader knew the last name was no coincidence. He killed the man and the bounty hunters that relieved him to Vader soon after he reviled the young Jedi's last name.

His _sons_ last name.

It confirmed his suspicions. It was stupid of Luke's kidnappers not to change the boy's last name, to leave him with the fool of a last name such as _Skywalker_, and think the boy would be concealed from his father (or anyone else knowing the name's significance). Killing the pilot and the bounty hunters that brought him to Vader would not stop the Emperor finding out about the boys parentage.

_If he didn't leave Tatooine_, said a voice sounding eerily like Obi-Wan, _you might never have known he even existed. You vowed never to go back to that sandy hell._

Well, that was true enough. But if the boy was anything like his parents, he would have wanted to get off that decaying rock for better things. The boy seemed to inherit Vader's exemplary piloting skills.

_And anyway,_ said the voice, _they put your daughter right under your nose for years, and you never knew. _

Vader stood up from his seat in his privet office in his flagship the _Executor_ angrily. He did not like to think about his obliviousness regarding Leia. While it was true enough he did not see the princess often if at all during her childhood, as she became more involved in galactic politics he saw her more often than not. She was not a quiet creature, taking after her mother. Much like the man who hijacked her, Leia expressed extremely anti empiric polices.

_But so did Padmé. She was never for the empire. She believed in a republic._

Regardless, Luke and Leia would have been on the right side of this pointless rebellion if he had raised them. As Vader walked to the _Executor_ he brooded on how little he knew of his children. Yes, he knew the basics about Leia, but nothing more. She didn't seem to be trained in the Force, at least not extensively. Vader knew she harnessed great power and potential in the Force, but it didn't seem to be utilized. He knew even less about Luke.

Even with Luke was obviously trained in the Force by Kenobi, he could be so much more. Vader – he could _show_ Luke! Show him without harming him the way he was harmed in learning the dark side. He could show his children true power. The three of them, together, could rule the Empire, and bring peace to its citizens.

Vader stepped onto his bridge, feeling the soldiers working stiffen. He could feel their _fear_, letting it swell around him, giving him a heady rush. Yes, he'd find his children, explain to them what he knew, and then together, rid his master of this universe. As he moved across the bridge he saw Captain Piett conversing with Admiral Ozzel. Vader approached the screen, studying it.

"You found something?"

"Yes, my lord," answered Piett. Ozzel seemed less than pleased.

Vader closed his eyes, completely opening himself up to the Force, concentrating on his children.

"That's it" Vader said triumphantly. "The Rebels are there."

"My Lord," spluttered Ozzel "there are so many uncharted settlements. It could be smugglers, it could be –"

"That is the system" Vader said certainly, vaguely noting Ozzel's insubordination. "And I'm sure Skywalker is with them. Set your course for the Hoth system. General Veers, prepare you men!"

Vader turned and walked away. His plan was being set in motion. He would be united with his children. All would be right. They would make it so together.

* * *

So I'm not even going to give an excuse on why updating took me forever. Just know that I'm so sorry.

Thank you all for sticking with this story for those who are coming back to it after this extremely long hiatus. If you're new to this story, welcome! Know that you will not have to wait as long as some for updates. The next chapter is half way written. A family reunion of sorts.

Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

* * *

Luke Skywalker was straightening his bed sheets when he felt his sister approaching from the hallway.

"You know," he called out conversationally to his closed door "we would've never been able to play hide and go seek."

His door slid open and he turned around smirking slightly to his twin sister shaking her head, bemused.

"You mean if we were raised together as children" she commented, leaning up against his wall as the door slid closed behind her.

"Well, we could try now if you want. Organize a huge game. It'd give you a real reason to seek out Han" he teased.

Leia narrowed her eyes, making a face at her brother. "Tch. You're out of your mind. He's leaving anyway. He told Rieekan."

Luke snorted. "Yeah, he's been 'leaving' for the past three years."

She rolled her eyes, wanting to get off the subject of Han. "I hear you had a narrow escape last night on patrol" she commented.

"Yeah" he said, pulling the top cover over his pillow and straightening the wrinkles out. "That wampa almost took me out. I'm glad I sensed him before I ended up like my tauntaun. Any way it was good thing your boyfriend hadn't made it back to the base, though I don't recommend ridding two to a tauntaun." He sat on his bed and smiled at her.

"He's not my boyfriend, idiot."

"Ha!"

She studied his face, frowning. "What's wrong?" she asked sitting beside him. "And don't lie. Something is troubling you."

Luke let out a chuckle. "See? We'd be rubbish at hide and seek. No fun."

"Tell me" she pressed.

Luke sighed. "After my patrol last night, I meditated. I…I had a vision, I think."

Leia raised her eyebrows. "You think?"

"Well, I've never had a vision before" said Luke defensively. "Anyway, Obi-Wan…I don't know, came to me. He was transparent. Kind of like a ghost but not. It felt like he was sitting in front of me. Like you feel to me now, except, you know, it was Obi-Wan."

"What did he say?" asked Leia

"He told me," he paused, knowing how absurd she'd think it was. _It was absurd._ "He told me I had to go to the Dagobah system. I needed to go there to be taught by Yoda, the Jedi Master who was –"

"Obi-Wan's teacher. Yes I remember" finished Leia.

The twins looked at each other for a long moment.

"Luke – "

"Leia I _have_ to go."

"That's crazy! You could have just been dreaming."

"I wasn't."

"Do you even _know_ anything about Dagobah?"

"That's not the point!" insisted Luke. "I have to go. There is so much I have to learn. What am I supposed to do?"

"Stay here!" she said, standing up. "Stay here with me – with _us_. Stay with the rebellion. Help us fix this. Then find this Yoda."

"To be able to fix this I need to _find_ Yoda. There are no more Jedi, Leia. I need to learn." _Especially if you won't_.

She crossed her arms, staring at the spot next to him. "So you're just going to leave."

Luke reached out and grabbed her hands. "Just for a little while. As soon as I'm done, I'll come right back and join the fight. It won't be long."

"But what if it is? What if it takes years?" she asked quietly.

"It won't. I won't let it" he promised. "I'll come back. And so will Han."

Leia glanced up sharply. "I don't care about _him_. He could do whatever the hell he likes."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Hide and seek, Leia. Hide and seek."

Leia opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. She dropped her brother's hands to look over her shoulder as Luke's door slid open. Han and Chewbacca walked through. _Great._

"How you doin', Kid? Princess."

"What do you want?" asked Leia before Luke could respond.

"Well, I thought I'd visit my old friend Luke, ya know, since I'm grounded and all" he said, grinning wolfishly at Leia. "I'm guessing I have you to blame for that."

She rolled her eyes. "I had nothing to do with it. General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we've activated the energy shield."

"That's a good story. I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight."

Luke sat back, utterly amused of the antics of his friend and sister. He shared a knowing look with Chewbacca. The other two were too involved in their own little bubble to even notice.

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain."

Luke just shook his head, smiling as Chewie began to laugh.

Han turned to his friend. "Laugh it up, fuzzball. But you didn't see us alone in the south passage" he said sidling up to Leia, and throwing an arm around her shoulders. "She expressed her true feelings for me."

Leia's jaw dropped, flushing slightly as Luke raised his eyebrows. She looked between her brother and the infuriating man who was pressing her against his side. "My...!" she spluttered, shoving him away violently. "Why, you stuck up... half-witted... scruffy-looking ...nerf-herder!

"Who's scruffy looking?" Han said, slightly miffed. He leaned closer to Leia "I must have hit pretty close to the mark to get you all riled up like that, huh, Princess?"

She gaped at him. _Him_. He stupidly smirked at her, like he _knew_ – knew everything about her and – and _everything_. She closed her mouth, narrowed her eyes, and without even really thinking about it, pulled back her arm and slapped him across the face.

The room was silent, as the three males in the room stared at her open mouthed and red cheeked in Hans case.

"Why, I guess you don't know everything about women yet, do you?" she asked coolly and calmly walked out of the room.

Luke raised a hand to his mouth, trying to cover a smile. A guffaw slipped out. "Did-did she just…?"

Han turned to look at him utterly flabbergasted. Luke let out another chortle. "Your face!"

"Your sister," said Han "is a real –"

"Headquarters personnel, report to command center. Headquarters personnel, report to command center" said a voice over the loud speaker.

Han growled, turned on his heal, and stalked out of Luke's room. "Are you coming?" he barked out. Luke and Chewie exchanged another glance and laughed.

* * *

"We would be honored if you would join us."

Solo glared angrily at Calrissian, as Vader felt his daughters fear in the Force, one arm raised in futile defense.

_His daughter._ A huge amount of pride swelled within him just by looking at her. _Irrational and foolish._ He hastily smothered it, but not before Leia raised a quick eyebrow in confusion. She quickly returned her gaze between Solo and Calrissian, the former looking about ready to commit murder.

"I had no choice. They came just before you did. I'm sorry" Calrissian explained.

Solo and Leia exchanged a glance. Solo grabbed her hand and said "I'm sorry too."

The doors slid closed as the Princess, the Smuggler, the Wookie, and the Baron entered the dining hall. Six armed stormtroopers filled in from the same the servant's entrance Boba Fett used and surrounded the three rebels.

Vader studied his daughter. Her hair was pulled away from her face, braided into loops. Brown eyes, masked in as much cold indifference as she could muster, glared at him. She was dressed in typical Cloud City fashion and around her neck…

Vader raised his hand, and before Leia could realize, he summoned the jappor snippet from her neck, easily breaking the worn cord. Leia grasped for it too late, eyes widening. He studied the wood.

_I made this for you. So you'd remember me. I carved it out of a japor snippet... It will bring you good fortune._

_It's beautiful, but I don't need this to remember you._

"N-no" she said, a knee jerk reaction. She took an involuntary step towards him, arm extended as if to snatch it back, but a storm trooper raised his blaster to her in warning. Solo pulled her back to his side, and closer towards him, ready to jump in front of her if need be.

Vader narrowed his eyes at the action. _Chaos be damned, that smug bastard is far too old to even think about touching her._

Leia flinched and bristled at his reaction, able to sense his feelings. _He has no right_ she thought angrily, understanding the reason behind his anger. He must not know how developed her senses were, since he was casting them out as such. She realized he probably had not interacted with another force sensitive other than the Emperor in a long while. He'd made sure to that.

"Fett, take Solo and the Wookie in for _questioning_" he ordered. The rebels stilled, none of them naïve not to know what 'questioning' entailed. "I wish to speak to the princess privately."

A trooper roughly broke Solo and Leia's hands apart, cuffing Solo's behind his back. Nonetheless, Solo stood resolute. Leia brought her hands to his shoulders. Both leaned their foreheads close together in order to get some semblance of privacy.

"I'm sorry" she said softly. "Th-He wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for me."

Han half smiled at her, worry sinking to the bottom of his stomach. "Sweetheart, this would have happened no matter what. I just don't-" he broke off, glaring to Vader.

She understood. "I don't think he'll hurt me. Not now, anyway" she said as quietly as she could. He nodded as a stormtrooper pulled at his arm. Hardly aware of making the decision, she hurriedly pressed her lips against his. She felt Vader's anger heighten, but ignored. It was neither expected nor welcomed.

She watched as her friends were led out of the room, Lando following them. She didn't turn to face Vader even after the door slid closed.

"I wish to speak with you" Vader said again speaking directly to Leia this time, in what he hoped was a kinder tone. She turned to look at him.

"Where are you taking them?"

"For questioning" he answered, wanting to get off the subject of her friends.

"Right" she said sardonically, letting out a breathy laugh, turning to face him. "For questioning. Sure, because that's all the empire ever does. In fact, I remember that last time I was questioned by the empire." A beat passed. "Can I have my necklace back?"

"Do you know what this necklace signifies?" he asked, curious to her knowledge of its history.

"Yes, give it here" she said, holding out her hand.

That would not do. "Do you know whose it was?"

"Yes. My mothers. Give it back."

"Do you know who made it for her?"

"Yes," she spat, growing impatient. "My father. It belongs to me now. Return it."

"I am your father" he announced.

"No" she said.

Her answer confused him. It lacked the dramatics he expected from such a large revelation. It wasn't filled with misery, or astonishment, or mystification, or even of extreme denial. It was one of controlled anger.

"Anakin Skywalker was my father. No, _Bail Organa_ was my father. You are not my father. You are Darth Vader. And Darth Vader is _not my father_."

"I once was Anakin Skywalker" he pointed out.

"But you aren't now" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No. Skywalker was weak, foolish, and idealistic. I destroyed him."

She shrugged. "Then you are not my father. My necklace, please."

"My blood runs through your veins."

Her jaw clenched and her arms tensed. She walked over to the window, and looked out to the clouds. "Do you even have blood? You're more machine than man. You aren't human." she spat.

He stood up, looking at the back of her head. _Look at me!_ "I am still very much a human, Leia. Despite what Obi-Wan-"

"Oh, yes," she said bitingly "I know all about Obi-Wan and your fight. Forgive me for not pitying _you_. Return my necklace."

Vader wanted to grab her by the shoulders, turn her around and make her listen. She spoke of Obi-Wan like she could possible understand! He attempted to bottle his anger. "Listen to me, child. I-"

She spun to face him. "No! You-you've taken everything from me! _Everything_. Everything I've ever known and loved. You destroyed my homeworld. You destroyed the life I shou- could've had." She swallowed, damning the tears she felt in her eyes. "I-I don't know much about my mother, but I know she loved Anakin Skywalker, not _Darth Vader_. I have nothing from her, except that necklace. It's the only birthright I can accept from her. Give it back. _It's mine_."

Leia felt the shock rolling off him. She shouldn't have said it. However when she tried to summon regret, she couldn't. Looking at her shoes, she tried to take a hold of herself. She was angry and hurt and expecting these last few breathes to possibly be her last. She knew she should control herself better. _Anger's of the dark side, Leia _she heard Luke's voice echoing in her head.

While she tried to reel in her anger, the unthinkable happened. Darth Vader took her hand, opened it, and dropped the pendent into it.

"I-I hadn't seen it in a very long time. Not since I watched her funeral on the holo."

Leia opened and closed her mouth before staring at her hand. This…this was way out of character. She shouldn't be able to breathe right now. If she were anyone else, she would have died a long time ago. Vader's quick temper was legendary.

"W-what do you want?" she asked, out of breath. She felt as if someone was crushing her chest. She couldn't _breathe_. She wanted to cry.

Vader moved to stand beside her. He gazed out the window and clasped his hands behind his back. "I want to speak with you and your brother. I want to overthrow the Emperor. We could rule together and bring peace to the universe."

"_What_?" she asked, bewildered, turning her body so she could face him. The black mask stared down at her. "How- I mean- _In what dimension_ would that ever work? Luke and I- we're nothing like you. We would never work with you."

"You are more like me than you think, young one" said his voice solemnly.

She ignored him, refusing to even acknowledge the words. "The Empire is evil and so is the Empire. The system doesn't work…and Luke would never turn to the dark side" she persisted. "Not even for you. I know him better than anyone."

"And you?"

She raised her chin. "_Never_. I'm not even training my ability more than necessary. I refuse."

"Why wouldn't you want to be trained?" he asked bewildered. He remembered growing up, not understanding the strange powers he possessed. He so _desperately_ wanted to be trained, he left his mother…

She looked at him in disbelief. "The answer to that question is standing right in front of me. I've seen what you can do. I've _experienced_ it firsthand" she said hand almost unconsciously coming to rest at the base of her throat. "If that's not enough of a reason, I don't know what is."

"I didn't know who you were when I-"

"It doesn't matter" she said defeated. "All that matters is that it happened." She gripped the jappor in her fist.

He studied her profile. "You're very much like her. Your mother. She had the same passion for politics. And determination. And eyes. It's frightening how much your eyes are like hers." _Except her eyes never held such contempt for me. Even when I did the unspeakable_ he added silently.

"Did you love her?" she asked, still staring at her fist.

"With my entire soul. I still do." he answered simply, without hesitation.

Leia looked up at him. She felt the sorrow coming from him. The longing of a woman long gone. The love. It was odd, the love. He shouldn't be able to love. It didn't add up.

This whole situation was ridicules. It didn't make sense. She was emotionally exhausted.

He felt it.

"Come. I will bring you back to your cell. Think of what we spoke of. You will wait for your brother there and we will talk again."

"Luke? Why would Luke come?"

"He will sense it."

"Sense what?"

"He will sense your friends suffering. He will come to their aid."

She swallowed as she followed him to the door, knowing trying to escape was futile. As he was about to type the code to slide the door open she spoke. "Why weren't you at her funeral?" The unsaid _if you loved her so much_ hung between them.

His mind flashed.

_Where is Padmé? Is she alright? Is she safe?_

"I was being built" boomed the deep baritone.

Leia followed him out of the room, unsure whether he meant his suit or Darth Vader himself.

* * *

What felt like hours later, Leia helped Chewie lead Han to a metal bench. He was sweaty and pale, letting out a soft groan as they lowered him down. She knelt down beside him.

"I'm so sorry" she said softly.

"Nah," he said. "It's not your fault."

"It is. He wants me, and Luke, and now he's manipulating Luke by hurting you and –"

"Still, not your fault, Sweetheart."

"It is though," she insisted. "He wants – he has this _delusional_ –" she broke off not knowing where to begin, or even _if_ to begin. Chewie subtly sidled off to Threepio's broken body and began his repairs again, giving his friends some privacy.

"Listen, it's not your fau–"

"Han, there's something that you should know. About me. And Vader. And Luke. It's why, I think, he didn't – I mean it doesn't make sense why he didn't hurt me this time, but he claims its why because he didn't _know_ before. Like that changes anything. But when I was on the death star I found out–"

"Leia," he said, grabbing her hand and holding it to his chest.

"Please Han," she said, staring at their hands. "What I'm trying to tell you – it's _hard,_ Han. It's hard and it hurts, and I don't want to but I have to because it's the right thing to do and I owe it to you."

"Hey! _Hey_. You don't have to. I – I know."

"You know?" she asked, uncomprehendingly.

"Yeah, I –uh, I know."

"You don't know. How could you know?"

"Well, Luke – he was really _really_ drunk and he – _hey_!" he said when she tried to tug her hand out of his grasp. He clasped it between his two, still resting on his chest. "It don't matter to me what your – um – biology is. I told your brother that. Doesn't make a difference."

"How long?" she asked, staring at their hands.

"Aw, Jeez Leia, I don't –"

"How long, Han?"

Han sighed. "Since him and me made that Hoth supply trip. While we were still on Thila. Right after you told him."

She looked at him, shocked. "That was – that was nearly _three years ago_!"

"Yep."

"Three years."

"Yes."

"You've know for three years."

"Nine hells, didn't I just –?"

"You've known for three years and you still got…_involved_ with me?"

"I told you! It doesn't matter."

"No. Yes. I mean, there is a difference between it not mattering to you and then getting involved with –"

"Not with you."

She stopped, looking at him open mouthed.

"It's you Leia. You."

"Oh" she said eloquently.

"You – uh – you get at what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah" she said smiling. She bent her head and kissed him. "I do. And I –" But she was interrupted by the sliding open of the cell door. Lando and two guards entered their cell.

_Another time_ she thought as she helped Han sit up on his bench as he began to yell at the friend who betrayed them. _I'll tell him another time._

She just didn't think it would before he'd be frozen.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone. Thanks so much for keeping up with this story. I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is welcome and encouraged!


End file.
